All in the Family
by gromit41187
Summary: A young girl gets trapped an extremely long way from home. With the help of two strangers and their ship, she is able to return...but earlier than she would have liked. Now stuck in a time before her birth, she struggles to regain her power and help the family who has no clue how she can be possible, all the while avoiding the monsters of her world.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: sooo since my belief is that theres not enough superwholock in the world, this story line came to me while riding on the train to the NY comic-con. Needless to say, I really enjoy it and am glad for the chance to practice a different writing style since I've been using first person so much (mainly in my own original novels that will one day be finished! ..once I can push aside distractions, heh ^_^). anywho, starts off slow since I am currently at work and only have a the very beginning handwritten in front of me, the rest of the 17 pages I've written since starting it at home on my computer...and that is the sugar-high making me blabber, so onward! enjoy :D

* * *

"You know I don't like getting involved in these types of things for a reason, correct?"

"Oh come on," the young brunette aruged as the tall, skinny, bow-tie wearing ma paced back and forth in front of her. "You said yourself, Time Lords used to make all the rules and you're the last one. How is it that girl's fault she got sucked into the wrong universe?"

"Clara, doing this coudl rip apart the TARDIS and then where would we be?" Clara was about to respond when the young brunette they had been arguing about stepped up to the console and reached a hand foward. "No, don't touch anything!"

"Doctor!" Clara snapped as the girl pulled her hand back.

"Please," the girl said, trying to give her best pleading and hopeless expression, "I can help get you there."

"And how do you think you can manage that?" the Doctor snapped at her. Clara gave him a reproachful look.

"I do not yet know my full abilities, but I know I can help your machine get us through the barrier and into my world," she replied.

"How?"

"Because it's what got me here," she said gving him a sad smile. "I only want to get back to my family. I promise to send you home straight away."

"Why don't you just do it now then?" the Doctor asked leaning back against the ocnsole, his arms folded across his chest. "Why not just send yourself on your merry way? Why inovle me at all?"

"Because i need a vessel and the vessel I came here in was destroyed."

"If yours was destroyed, what makes you think I'd risk my TARDIS to get you home?"

"The vessel I came in was one that was not designed to do so," she explained patiently. She knew her father would be proud while her mother would probably chastise her for not just knocking the man out and taking it. But this man was far older than both of them and she knew a calmer tacitc was needed. "Your TARDIS, it was meant to do this sort of travel. She just needs a bit of help getting through the wall between universes."

The Doctor seemed to consider her request, though he was still unconvinced. He lifted a hand to rub his face, "This universe, it's a parallel one is it not?"

"Actually, no sir."

"Impossible," he snapped. His face looked wary, but intrigued.

"Nothing is impossible," she smiled. She knew she almost had him. "Let me show you and you can see for yourself."

He considered her request, but there was still the chance something would happen to his precious TARDIS. Maybe if he knew more, he'd be more willing to help the young girl. He sighed, "Fine. What do we do?"

"Hold on," she smiled as her eyes flashed black and her pale skin started to glow softly. She felt her wings stretch out behind her, ruffling quietly. Before she could be stopped, liek she knew the Doctor was considering doing, she reached out and touched the center piece of the console. The TARDIS started to shake cuasing the Doctor to start flipping switches and pressing buttons to steady her while his companion held on tight.

"What are you doing!?" the Doctor yelled as the TARDIS alarms started beeping and flaring.

"Guiding her home," the girl smiled. More alamrs started going off and the TARDIS started shaking like mad. The Doctor was about to pull the creature, he knew now it was no human, asway from his precious TARDIS when it gave one last lurch and came to a halt. The lights faded and the Doctor looked around, fear in his eyes.

"What have you done!?" he breathed. The girl took her hand away. He grabbed her and threw her back against the railing. "What did you do to my TARDIS!?"

"Doctor, calm down," Clara said rushing over to the aid of the girl who looked remarkably calm even though she was being threatened.

"It's dead! We're stranded wherever she took us! And my TARDIS is dead!" the Doctor seethed.

"She's just resting," the girl spoke quietly. "It will take a week, maybe, but she'll be good as new and refueled in no time." A chime went off somewhere, like the machine was agreeing with her. The Doctor seemed to calm down a bit, but only a bit. He still had not let her go.

He looked at her, stuyding her face, her expression, the way her eyes were still black as night, before speaking again. "What are you?"

The girls gave him a wide smile as her eyes blinked back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Since I am sitting here trying to wake myself up before I go to work, what the heck, why not. :) enjoy.

* * *

"Sammy, come on!" Dean yelled for his brother, his voice echoing off the walls of their hideout.

"Hold up!"

"Dammit Sam," Dean muttered under his breath. They were getting ready to head out on a hunt and Sam was taking forever grabbing his gear. Dean decided he was going to just sit and wait. As he was just getting comfy, a strange noise came out of nowhere. Dean looked around and a moment later was staring at the blue police box that was now sitting at the other end of the room. Sam had just come up the steps, zipping his bag and froze on the step when he saw it.

"When did that get here?" he asked, as much surprised as Dean was.

"It just kind of….materialized?" Dean said confused. Then his verbage hit him. He grabbed the nearest weapon and pointed it at the box which was now starting to smoke. Sam had followed suit, both of them watching the box intently. "How'd that thing get passed the wards?"

"Beats me," Sam replied looking up at the box. "What's a 'police call box'?"

"Not a clue," Dean replied. The door creaked open, he adjusted his grip on the sword he had. A young girl poked her head out and looked around before a smile appeared on her face. She smiled even brighter when she saw the brothers.

"Uncle Sam! Uncle Dean!" she said jumping out and running to the two of them.

"Hold it sister," Dean said pointing the sword at her chest.

"Uncle Dean," she chuckled, "Why are you pointing a sword at me?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dean yelled. She gave him a hurt look and looked at Sam.

"Uncle Sam?" Sam seemed uncertain as he looked between his brother and the girl. Just then two more heads poked out of the blue police box. Sam heard Dean start muttering under his breath. "Something's not right…they don't know me." The girl looked back at the other two people, "What went wrong?"

The man stepped farther out of the box and looked around, "Is this the right place at least?"

"Yes. I spend tons of time here going through the books," she said trying to hold in the whine that escaped anyway. "But they don't know who I am."

"Should we?" Dean snapped.

"Yes," the girl sighed.

"Um excuse me," the brown haired girl said stepping forward. Sam took note that the two spoke with British accents. "What year is this?"

"2013," Sam replied warily. The darker haired girl's head snapped around to look at him before she started taking quick breaths and backing away from everyone.

"No no no no no no no. NO!" the girl yelled as her skin started giving off a soft glow. She turned to the man. "What did you do!?"

"What are you talking about?" the man replied. "You're the one who said you could get yourself home. You're home and it's just the wrong time-"

"Because you had to start pushing buttons!" the girl snapped at him.

"Hold it!" Dean yelled stopping the two from bickering. They turned to look at him. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you people and how the hell did you get in here?"

The man straightened his bowtie, "I'm the Doctor, this is Clara and that," he said pointing at the girl, "is your problem. We're just going to go wait for the TARDIS to finish refueling and be out of your way."

He started to make his way back towards the box, but the girl threw herself in her way, "Oh no you don't! You brought me to the wrong time, your taking me back before I send you anywhere! I'm not even supposed to be here, I don't even exist yet!"

Sam cleared his throat, "Why don't we all just calm down?" They all turned to look at him. He took note the girl's soft glow, reminding him of something and knew it would be a bad thing to let her get any more upset. "Let's all just take a seat and get everyone here on the same page. Maybe Dean and I can help."

"Yea…right," Dean muttered turning his back on the whole thing.

"This is why you're the more reasonable one Uncle Sam," the girl sighed as the glow started to disappear. Dean threw her a look. "I like your hair like that, you shouldn't cut it."

She walked over to the table Dean had been sitting at and sat herself down like it was the most normal thing for her to do. Clara looked at the Doctor and after a slight nod from him sat down next to the girl and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Sam sat across from them as Dean paced behind him, his sword still in his hand. The girl chuckled at the sight, glad to see her Uncles hadn't changed much since they were younger.

"Now," Sam said looking at the girl who had cocked her head at him, her blue eyes watching him with amusement. "Why don't you start by telling us who you are? You keep referring to Dean and I as your uncles. We don't have any other siblings."

"Unless Adam made it out," Dean muttered. The girl gave him a sad smile.

"I cannot tell you much, but that I can assure you, Adam and Michael are still sealed with Lucifer," the girl sighed. "I can't give you my true identity for sake it will cause a paradox. Something the Doctor can tell you about."

The brothers looked at Doctor who gave a heavy sigh and nodded, "Bad, very bad."

"What, are you from the future or something?" Dean asked giving her a snarky smile.

"Yes."

"Alright, listen Doc, we've had our share of time travel incident…things," Dean said, "and nothing bad ever came about because of it. Just be straight with us and give us the truth before I slice all your heads off."

"Typical Uncle Dean," the girl chuckled.

"Will you stop it with the uncle crap!?" Dean snapped. "Who are you?"

"You may not be my blood uncles, but you are my uncles all the same," she sighed. Dean slammed his hands onto the table. The girl huffed at him, "My name is Ryse. Yes I am from your future. No I cannot tell you any more than that."

"Who are your parents and how do you know us?"

"I've known you both since I was born and I am not telling you who my parents are," Ryse sighed. She knew her Uncle Dean, and she knew how difficult he was about to become. She turned to her Uncle Sam, "Trust me when I say it's easier for you both to just live it out. Especially if both those parties were to find out prior to anything happening between them."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Sam asked.

"You really want me to go through the list of things not many people know about you?" Ryse asked giving him an evil smile. "It's quite a long list."

"Start off with some basics," Sam said glancing at Dean who looked ready to blow a fuse.

"Yes please," the Doctor agreed seeming as agitated at the situation as Dean was.

"Doctor," Clara grumbled glaring up at him.

"Doctor who anyway?" Dean said before Ryse could say anything.

"Just the Doctor," the Doctor replied. Dean glared at him and was ready to say something else when Ryse decided she better intercede.

"You are Sam and Dean Winchester, sons of Mary and John," she started rattling off. "You come from a long line of hunters and are descendants of one of the last Men of Letters. This is their hideout. You've started then stopped the apocalypse. You have both died and both been dragged back out from hell. You've stopped leviathons and all sorts of monsters and Uncle Dean even made it back out of purgatory. Should I go on? I didn't even get to the embarrassing stuff."

"Anybody could find out that stuff," Dean scoffed.

"You love pie. Especially mine," Ryse said watching as the word pie sparked his interest. She looked at her Uncle Sam next, "The king of Hell also calls you Moose. Then there's Garth who took over Bobby Singer's role and Kevin Tran who's a prophet of the lord. There's also Castiel, who is an Angel-"

"Whoa, there are no such things are angels and leviathons and hell," the Doctor said cutting over her. "That was all something someone invented."

"In your world yes," Ryse said patiently. "Here, everything is very real. There are all sorts of monsters here."

"Ok ok," Dean said. "So you know a bunch of stuff that's happened. Why should we believe you? And I still don't know who these people are."

Ryse sighed, "My father and I were experimenting with my powers and I ended up punching through a wall in our dimension and ended up in theirs. I tracked down the Doctor and his space ship and convinced him to help me get home. They were merely assisting me. Unfortunately, I came home to the wrong time. When in 2013 is this? Where are Uncle Kevin and Uncle Garth and d-Castiel?"

"Um," Sam started exchanging looks with Dean, "Garth is doing…what he does, Kevin is sleeping and we're not sure where Cas is…"

Ryse froze, "Please tell me you're joking."

"No, no joke," Dean huffed sitting down finally.

"You need to find him and track him down."

"Easier said than done. Haven't heard from him since everything happened at the hospital."

"What happened?" Clara asked putting a hand on Ryse to keep her calm. She had taken note of the faint glow that had started.

"We tried to shut the gates of hell and Sam here was hospitalized-" Dean started but stopped when he saw Ryse jump up from her chair and hurry away. "Where is she going?"

"I'll get her," Clara said getting up from the chair. She hurried after Ryse. She followed the girl out the door of the place and outside. "Ryse, wait up."

Ryse stopped, but kept her back to Clara, "Go back inside."


	3. Chapter 3

"Go back inside."

"Nope. Going wherever it is you're going," Clara said walking up to stand next to her. She turned and looked at the girl and noticed her eyes had taken on the black again from just before she touched the TARDIS. "Where we going?"

"To get Castiel," she said stiffly.

"Why is he so important?" Clara asked watching her carefully. Ryse didn't answer. "Ok then…why is it you start glowing and your eyes turn black? They didn't do that inside."

"That's because the base is set up to ward against demons so the demon part of me is dampened down so to speak," Ryse sighed as her eyes flicked back to normal. She turned and looked at Clara. "I'm ok with it most of the time, even though mother isn't."

"I was under the impression demons were a bad thing here," Clara said.

Ryse chuckled, "Reasons why I can't exactly tell those two who my parents are."

"Is another one because of that Castiel person you want to haul off and fetch?" Ryse was silent. "He's your father, isn't he?" Ryse sighed and nodded. "So part-demon and part-"

"Angel? Yea," Ryse nodded. "An abomination in most eyes. In fact, if I'm found out here, in this time, with everything that's going on? I'll be lucky to make it home."

"Why, what's going on?" Clara asked as the door opened and the brother's walked out, followed by the Doctor.

"Where are you going? Are you going to get Castiel?" Ryse asked hurrying over to them as she got to their car.

"Nope," Dean answered. "Got a vamp a state over that's causing mayhem."

"What? No. You need to go get Castiel," Ryse said stomping her foot. "He is stuck and without his grace where every angel out there is out for his head! You have to go get him and bring him back!"

"Listen here kid," Dean said slamming the door of his Impala. "We don't know where Cas is. He doesn't exactly have a phone and this vamp needs to get taken care of before more people get killed. "

"So you're just going to let him fend for himself out there?" Ryse snapped as her eyes flashed black.

"Sammy," Dean grunted. Sam looked at the girl and grabbed her, throwing her against the car as Dean ran around, knife in hand and put it up against her throat, "I knew there was something fishy about you!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" the Doctor yelled as he watched the turn of events. "Get off her!"

"Leave her alone! She's upset!" Clara said trying to pull Sam's hand off the girls shoulder.

"I don't know who you people are or how you got a demon passed the wards," Dean growled, "but don't think I'm letting you all get away from here knowing where to find us. Now who are you really!?"

"Ryse," Clara said as the girl looked ready to do something she'd regret, "Ryse, just calm down. Listen to me. Calm down. Maybe they need to know who you really are Ryse before they kill you."

"No, I can't," Ryse spit, taking a few deep breaths. "Besides, their blade won't hurt me. I've played with it since I could walk."

"Nice try," Dean said. He pulled up the sleeve on her jacked and put the blade on it, "You're saying if I cut you, it'll show me you're not a demon, even though you obviously are?"

"Do it and find out," she snarled. Dean narrowed his eyes at her as Sam looked back and forth between the two. A moment later, he pulled the blade, cutting in her arm. Red blood appeared and dripped down her arm before the cut sealed over. The brothers let her go after the lack of sulfur smell and she shook her sleeve down. "Told you."

"What are you?" Sam asked looking at her in disbelief. Her eyes were still black. She smirked at him before a ruffling noise filled the air. "Where'd she go?"

"Here," she said after another ruffle. They all turned to look behind them and sure enough, she stood watching them ten feet away, her eyes back to their normal blue. "If I give you his location, can you go get him, please? I'll go take care of your vamp for you."

"Why don't you go get him then and how the hell did you do that?" Dean snapped.

"I can't, he won't come with me," she huffed. "He'll go with you guys because he knows you and because he's supposed to and because you're supposed to. If I get caught here by the wrong people, it could end badly. For all parties if my mother finds out…"

"Yea, who is that by the way?" Dean asked adjusting his jacket. She smirked at him.

"Dean, why don't we just do what she's asking?" Sam sighed. "She kind of has a point about Cas being left to fend for himself."

Dean paced around a bit before stopping in front of her, "Fine. But you better go take that vamp then."

"Consider it done," Ryse smiled. "I'll just be needing that address for the vamp and me and my friends here will go take care of it and see you back in a few days. Maybe we'll even be able to leave by then or maybe I'll just so happen to have baked you a pie for your return."

* * *

"I don't know Sam, something doesn't seem right with her," Dean grumbled as they made their way to the address in Colorado the mystery girl had given them, along with the boost to Colorado so as not to 'waste time'.

"Well Dean, she doesn't seem like that bad of a kid," Sam said. "She does seem pretty comfortable with our lifestyle, like she knows it pretty well."

"Yea, but who is she?" Dean asked. "We still have no clue. I mean come on, even I had to tell dad and mom who I was and crap. Nothing bad came of that."

"Maybe she can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't. Maybe whoever she is in her time, means something bad here, now. Think about it," Sam pointed out, "her eyes turn black like a demon and did you see that glow she was getting before she ran out?"

"Glow. What glow?"

"That glow the angels get when their pissed off."

"Oh…that glow," Dean muttered.

"Yea. What if she's the byproduct of something?"

"Can that even happen?"

"It did happen. Just not yet."

"Cuz that's not confusing. Ya now, I really hate this time travel shit," Dean scoffed. "It's confusing and complicated and just a pain in the ass. Why can't everyone just stay where they're supposed to?"

"Maybe once we get Cas, she'll tell us more."

"If her and her party are still there when we get back. You heard her, as soon as that box or whatever is done recharging, they're gone. Good riddance too." Dean huffed, "I hope she makes some pie before she goes."

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Can one of you please tell me what is going on?" The Doctor asked. "Preferably the one this is about."

Ryse huffed, "Those men just left to go get my father."

"I figured that much out," the Doctor replied, "On my own by the way. Why is it so important?"

"Because, where we came back to, my dad is defenseless. He's had his grace ripped from him. You know how Dean and Sam mentioned shutting the gates of hell?"

They both nodded, the Doctor rolling his eyes, "I'm still of the debate that this whole hell angels, demons, monsters thing isn't real."

"You're in my world Doctor," Ryse smiled. "Welcome. Anywho, the same time they were trying to do this, this angel scribe guy tricked my dad into working some sort of spell, ripped his grace from him and sent him and all the angels from heaven, locking the doors and stealing their wings from them. They all think my dad did it and he's currently out there, mortal."

"Which of course, is not good?" Clara asked. Ryse nodded. "Where's your mum in all this?"

"Currently?" They both nodded. "Dead."

"How is that possible if you weren't born yet?" Clara asked confused as the Doctor started pacing around.

"Dad hasn't rescued her from wherever it is demons go when they're killed." She sighed, "Reasons why I need him alive and in one piece. Come on, I need to grab weapons before we head out."

"Weapons? What do we need weapons for?" the Doctor snapped following her back into the base.

"To hunt down a vamp of course," she chuckled.

"There are no such things as vampires," the Doctor argued.

"Come with and you'll see what you're dealing with here, in my world," Ryse smiled.

"Don't you just need garlic and stakes?" Clara asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly," Ryse chuckled. "Cut off their heads and burn their remains. A shot of dead man's blood is also a good vamp deterrent."

"That sounds way too violent," the Doctor muttered. "You're killing a creature. I don't do well with killing of anything."

"Listen, these are monsters you don't want around," Ryse said grabbing a machete off the wall. "You are more than welcome to stay here. I can actually take care of this on my own."

"Who are you people?" a new voice asked. They turned to see an Asian boy standing there watching them all, shock apparent on his face.

"Well, well, if it isn't Kevin Tran," Ryse sighed.

"Who the hell are you and where are Sam and Dean?"

"Long story involving a bit of time travel," Ryse sighed. "Sam and Dean went to pick up Castiel."

"Ok, but who are you?"

"Name is Ryse, these are my friends Clara and the Doctor," Ryse sighed. "Call Sam, he'll confirm we're good people. In the meantime, I'm off to take out a vamp."

"Wait-" Kevin started, but Ryse had disappeared. "What just happened?"

"She went to take out a vampire supposedly," Clara replied. "Kevin, right?"

"Yea," he said still uncertain. "I think I'm going to go call Sam and Dean…"

"You do that," the Doctor said as Kevin took out his phone and walked away. The Doctor turned to Clara, "I don't like this. Something about this place doesn't feel right."

"That's because it's not what you're used to," Clara said. "You're used to jumping on the TARDIS and adventuring too far off places. Now that we're someplace new that doesn't fit your box."

"Clara, I'm telling you, this place does not feel right. I'm going to check the TARDIS," he muttered before walking off. Clara rolled her eyes and waited before Kevin returned.

"Sam said you guys check out, Dean says other," Kevin chuckled. He looked around, "Where's the other one?"

"Went to check something in the TARDIS," Clara shrugged. "So we check out then?"

"For now," Kevin said. "What's the TARDIS?"

Clara pointed to the blue police box, "That's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. Come on, I'll give you a tour."


	4. Chapter 4

"How did you know where to find me?" the man in the backseat asked. "Not that I'm not grateful of course."

"A little birdie came from the future and told us where you were," Dean explained from the front seat. "Also gave us a boost."

"Who?"

"Her name's Ryse," Sam said. "Know her?"

"The name does not sound familiar. Is she an angel?"

"We don't know what the hell she is," Dean responded.

"Demon?"

"Cas, we don't know what she is," Sam repeated. "Her and some friends just magically showed up out of nowhere in our secret hideout which no one is supposed to know about. She claims to know all of us in whatever future she's from and isn't scared to go take out a vamp on her own." His phone started ringing. "It's Kevin."

"Knew we were forgetting something," Dean muttered as Sam answered and explained to Kevin what was going on.

"So," Cas said leaning forward, "You left people you barely know in your secret base? One of which is a creature you have no clue what it is?"

"Pretty much," Dean agreed. "She passed the demon knife test even though her eyes were black as night. Sam said he saw her doing some weird glowing thing and she seems to be able to transport not just people, but objects as well which is how we got to you so fast. We're hoping you'll be able to enlighten us when we get back to base."

A little over a day later, the three men walked down the steps of the base. Kevin and Clara were sitting at the table chatting over a plate of cookies.

"What, no pie?" Dean asked in way of greeting.

"Where's Ryse and the Doctor?" Sam asked.

"The Doctor is sulking in the TARDIS," Clara said nodding at the blue box. "Ryse hasn't come back yet. I take it that's who you went to get then?"

"Yea," Sam said as Cas stood studying the blue police box. "Clara, Castiel. Cas, this is Clara."

"Hi," Clara said waving at him. He turn to look at her, his blue eyes examining her.

"You are not from here," Cas observed.

"What gave it away, the accent?" Dean scoffed.

"I mean, she's from a different plane," Cas said explaining himself.

"Well, Ryse did say she lived in a different universe," Clara chuckled as Cas walked up the box and looked at it. "That's the TARDIS, the Doctor's ship." Just then the door opened and the Doctor's head poked out. "And that's the Doctor. Doctor, this is Castiel."

"Good. Now maybe we can leave in peace. Where's Ryse at?" the Doctor asked. The brothers exchanged looks. "I thought she'd be with you."

"No she's not with us," Dean said dropping his bag on the table and stealing a cookie from the plate. "She was supposed to go ice our vamp and meet us back here. Wasn't that what she said before she sent us on our merry way?"

"If she's not with you and she's not back yet-" The Doctor started.

"Something happened," Sam finished. "Dean come on."

"Whoa wait a minute," Dean said. "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick?"

"What are you talking about?" Clara asked. "Why would we trick you?"

"How do we know you people aren't just trying to kill Cas yourselves?" Dean asked. Clara and the Doctor exchanged looks. "You people show up with something not human, something that won't tell us what it is and is insisting we go and fetch Cas here. I still don't get why we should be fully trusting any of you."

"Dean," Cas said. Dean turned and looked at him. "He's not human either."

"What?" Dean snapped as the Doctor shifted uncomfortably. Sam and Dean turned to look at him. "Doc?"

"He's right," the Doctor nodded. "I'm a Time Lord."

"What the hell is a time lord?" Dean growled. "What the hell is going on!?"

The Doctor sighed, "Time lords are an ancient race who watch over all of time and space. I am the last of my species. That box we came in is my spaceship, the TARDIS. Time and Relevant dimension in Space. Ryse brought us here to get herself home. We're from a different universe, dimension. Something went wrong and we came back too early. The TARDIS has to recharge, and then we can all get back to where we're supposed to be. Now, are you going to fetch Ryse or am I?"

"Cas?" Sam asked, looking to Cas for confirmation.

"Why are you looking at me?" Cas asked confused.

"Have you ever heard of them?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "He's definitely not from here though and he's not from Heaven or Hell either. I feel he is right though. You must go fetch the girl."

"Fine, but Cas, we can't just leave you here with them," Sam argued. "We don't know if we can trust them."

"You can," Kevin piped up. "I've seen the inside of the ship. It's true. Besides, I'll still be here."

"I want answers when we get back," Dean said looking at the two travelers.

"I want them as bad as you," the Doctor agreed. "The only one who can give them isn't here right now."

"Fine. Sammy, suit up," Dean said grabbing his bag off the table and grabbing his keys.

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" Sam asked as Dean pulled up outside a collapsed warehouse.

"One way to find out," Dean said opening the car. "Sheriff said there was a huge fire here the other night. If the kid knows how to hunt vamps, then she knows to burn the bones."

They got out and began searching the rubble. Some of the foundation was still smoking a bit. A few minutes later, Dean bent down and picked up the machete that he knew had once been in the base. "Sam, found something."

"Me too," Sam said over near a pile of rubble and what was left of a wall. "Give me a hand."

Dean hurried over and help Sam lift up a sheet a metal. Underneath they found Ryse unconscious. They both cursed and dug her out from the rest of the rubble until Dean could pull her free. He lifted her up and carried her over to the ground by the car, taking her pulse as he sat her down.

"Is she.."

"She's still alive," Dean nodded. "Let's get her to the hotel."

Sam nodded and opened the back door of the Impala so Dean could slide her in the back seat. Dean drove them to the hotel nearby where they had rented a room out of and took her inside.

"Now what?" Sam asked as they both stood over her. They didn't see any injuries on her, but were unsure what had knocked her out.

"We wait until she wakes up," Dean shrugged. "Better call Kevin and let them all know we found her."

"Got it. I'll do that while I run to the store for supplies?" Dean nodded. Sam grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Dean shot one last look at the small figure on the bed before busying himself around the room. Just as he was about to sit down and start watching the TV, he heard a groan from the bed. He turned and saw Ryse start stirring.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Dean muttered as her eyes fluttered open. She sat up, looking startled, and studied the room. "Hold up, it's just Uncle Dean."

"What happened?" she mumbled.

"You tell me, kid," Dean said settling on the other bed across from her. "Sam and I pulled you out from the rubble of a warehouse."

She chuckled, "Well, your _one_ vamp turned into a nest of them. Guess I over extended myself a bit. Something you tell me all the time not to do, especially since we don't know the full extent of what I can do."

"Yea, how about you tell us some more about that whole thing?"

"Did you find Castiel?"

"Answer some of my questions first, and maybe I'll tell you," Dean bargained.

"Can I clean up first? Then I'll tell you what I can…but there are some things I really can't tell you," Ryse said.

"Yea yea, the whole time, event, paradox, thing…" Dean rolled his eyes. "Go clean up and then I want answers. We're not leaving this room until you fill in a few things."

"Fine," she grumbled. She took off her jacket, revealing a black camisole and what looked to be puncture marks on her shoulder. "Shit…"

"Did you get bit?" Dean asked, concern in his voice as she ran over to the mirror on the vanity to look at it.

"It would appear so," she muttered. "Why isn't it healing though? It should be healing."

"You're not going to go vamp now are you?"

"Psh, no," she chuckled. "Not the first time I was bit. The first hunt you took me on was a vamp and I got bit then too. Thing was in for a nasty shock, let me tell you. So were you when you got me home. Mom blew a gasket."

"You ever going to tell me who that is?" Dean asked. She looked at him in the reflection. "Fine. Sit down, let me clean it out for you at least."

Ryse sat down in the chair by the vanity as Dean grab towels from the sink. Ryse watched him in the reflection as he worked. "You're not going to lecture me are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," she smiled. "It's what normally ends up happening. I get hurt, Uncle Sam cleans me up, Uncle Dean gives the lecture and makes me swear not to tell mom and dad, especially if the hunt was Uncle Dean's idea in the first place because let's face it, you and mom don't get along too well. Got any beer here?"

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Dean asked. She smirked at him. "That's what I thought. How old are you anyway? Fourteen?"

"Funny," she chuckled. "Technically, in human years, I've only been around ten years or so, but dad says I look like I'm sixteen or eighteen. It's hard to figure it out since we don't know all that much about what I am. You guys just try to do your best to arm me with things I need to know to defend myself."

"Care to tell me what you are?"

"What do you think I am?" she asked. "I'm sure Uncle Sam and you have exchanged theories by now."

"Are you a hybrid of some sort?"

"You could say that," Ryse smiled.

"I'd say some kind of part demon thing, but the knife didn't do anything to you."

"None of your normal tricks will work on me," Ryse smiled wider. "I was quite the adventure-some toddler…at least when I was toddler size. I once drank a jug of holy water. Mom freaked."

"And what about your father?"

"He was always the more understanding one when I got myself into trouble. He trusted you both with my life." Dean looked down at her. "You're still trying to figure out what I am aren't you?"

"Actually, I'm trying to figure out who you look like," Dean replied. "If your pops trust me and Sam that much, then he's had to have been around for a while." Ryse was quiet. "Ya know, Sam seems to think you're part angel. Said he saw you start glowing or something." She shifted uncomfortably as he finished up. "Ah, so Sammy is right. Now what's the other half."

The door opened and Sam walked in, bags in his hand. "She's awake."

"She's awake," Dean nodded. "And you were right."

"About what?" Sam asked confused. "What happened?"

"I got bit taking out a nest of vampires," Ryse said smiling at him. "Uncle Dean was helping me clean it up."

"Don't worry, she's still whatever she is," Dean replied. "Half of which is angel."

"What's the other half?" Sam asked putting the bag on the table.

"We were just getting there, weren't we kid?" Ryse rolled her eyes before getting up from the table and walking back to the bathroom, shutting the door. They heard the shower start going a few seconds later. "I don't know about her Sammy."

"Part angel, huh?" Sam asked tossing his brother a beer.

"Apparently. Who do we know that trusts us with their life, that's also an angel."

"You don't think…"

"She was pretty persistent about us going and fetching him."

"Ok, say Cas is her father," Sam said opening his own beer, "who the hell is her mother?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Dean shrugged.

"Unless…"

"Unless what Sammy?"

"It can't be though, it's not possible," Sam said.

"What's not possible?"

"Think about it Dean," Sam said leaning forward. Just then the bathroom door opened back up and Ryse came staggering out, holding herself up against the wall. "Whoa, you ok?"

"Really light-headed," she huffed, closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Guess I know what dad means by not doing too much before I'm recharged."

"Where'd your bite go?" Dean asked pointing at her shoulder.

"Tried to heal it myself," she panted. "Guess that was the last straw." She went to walk towards them, but ended up stumbling and falling into the bed. "Shit…"

"Hey, watch your mouth," Dean scolded. She looked up at him and gave him a tired smile before falling back onto the bed, eyes closed. "Well, guess we're not discussing anything else tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sam said they got her," Kevin said walking back into the room. Clara had just finished setting dinner on the table. "They'll be headed back tomorrow."

"Was she ok?" Clara asked as she walked over to the TARDIS to open the door and yell to the Doctor that dinner was ready.

"Sam said as far as they could tell yes. She was just unconscious when they found her."

The Doctor came strolling out of the TARDIS, "Did someone say they found Ryse?"

"Yes, they'll be back tomorrow," Clara informed him. "How's the TARDIS?"

"Very minimum power. Enough to pick up some really strange readings," he said sitting down, but not filling his plate like Kevin was doing. "So Kevin, tell me more about this God of yours…creator of all and such?"

"Um yea something like that," Kevin replied.

"My father has not been seen for some time," Castiel said speaking up. "He seems to have vanished or disappeared leaving only his children around to take care and watch over things here. Unfortunately, my brothers and sisters decided that they had more fun fighting over power. Metatron is currently running heaven, he locked the rest of us out so to speak."

"So none of you have actually met the man himself?"

"The only left to have done so is Metatron, who sat at God's feet and wrote the word of God on the stone tablets," Castiel nodded.

"I'd like to speak to this Metatron person."

"Impossible. There is no way to get to him."

"Fine, I'll figure that out later," the Doctor huffed. "What do you know about Ryse?"

"Practically nothing," Castiel replied. "Sam and Dean already asked me. I do not know the name, nor do I have any inkling of what she is. This is delicious by the way."

"Thank you," Clara smiled.

"Normally I don't need to eat, but this mortal body seems to have other needs, like sleep. I don't know how you humans put up with it," Cas rattled off.

* * *

Ryse's eyes fluttered open to see Sam and Dean sitting around waiting for her. She had a headache the size of Mt. Everest and knew it was a side effect from all the power she had been using the last few days. She sat up and took notice, that somehow she had ended up under the covers.

"One thing," Dean started. She turned to look at him, fearing what he and Sam had put together while she had been asleep. "One thing I want to know before we head home."

"Do I want cream in my coffee? I don't know, I've never tried it before," she smiled.

"No, that's not it," Dean grumbled. Sam cleared his throat. "Sammy, we're doing it now before we get in that car."

"Dean, come on," Sam muttered.

Ryse sighed, "If it helps, my full name is Claryse. Mother thought it was only fitting."

"Yea, what's that supposed to mean?" Dean snapped.

"Ask your question Uncle Dean."

"Is Cas your father?" Ryse inclined her head slightly. "Ok then. Let's go."

"That's it? That's all you want to know?" Ryse asked shocked that's they only thing her Uncle Dean was asking. Normally one question would end up being followed by a million others.

"For now, kid," Dean said standing up and headed towards the door.

Sam waited until the door closed behind Dean to get up and sit across from Ryse on the bed, "Dean may be done for now, but I have one more and I'd like you to be honest with me."

"Anything for you Uncle Sam," Ryse nodded.

"Your mother…she's not around right now is she?" Sam asked.

"If you're asking if she's dead in your timeline, yes she is," Ryse nodded.

"So Meg is your mother?"

"Mom always did say you were her favorite, being ya know, the smarter one of the two and more rational."

"How is that possible? She's dead. She's wherever it is demons go when they die."

Ryse sighed, "Dad pulls her out of wherever she was. They never told me the whole story. She's fine now, a purified demon so to speak, mainly because of dad."

Sam took a breath and nodded, "We better get going then before Dean throws a fit." Ryse nodded and went to stand up, swaying slightly on the spot. "You alright?"

"I really surpassed what I could do. I'll be fine once I get to the car," Ryse said taking a breath. She took a step and stumbled a bit. Sam held out his hand to help steady her. "Thanks Uncle Sam."

"Anytime," Sam said giving her small smile as he helped her walk out to the car. She stretched out in the back seat and fell asleep almost immediately.

"Wow, that kid can sleep," Dean muttered as he pulled out onto the highway.

"From what she's said, she used up a lot more power than she thought she would," Sam sighed. "Listen Dean, you're not planning on telling Cas anything are you?"

"Nope," Dean replied. "Kid's right. I almost wish I didn't know now."

"You were the one who wanted to know everything," Sam sighed.

"Yea, yea," Dean huffed as he flicked his music on.

Six hours later, Dean pulled up the bunker. Ryse was still passed out. Sam reached in and lifted her carefully out of the car and carried her inside. No one was in the main room when they got in. Dean placed their bags on the table while Sam carried Ryse over to one of the couches and set her down before covering her with a blanket. Dean was sniffing the air when Sam walked back to the table.

"What?"

"You smell that?" Dean asked.

"Smell what?" Sam asked confused.

"Pie," Dean smiled before hurrying off to the kitchen where he found Clara just reaching into the oven to pull out a fresh baked pie. "Sister, you can stay here as long as you keep making that."

"Oh you're back!" Clara greeted. "Great! Where's Sam and Ryse at?"

"Ryse is passed out on the couch. Sam is probably unpacking. When can I get a slice of that?"

"Let it cool off a bit and then I'll cut you a piece myself," Clara chuckled.

Dean nodded in defeat, "Fine. Where's everyone else?"

"Oh, Castiel and Kevin are in the TARDIS with the Doctor trying to figure out what his scans are giving off. He said he got some weird readings he wasn't making sense of and wanted more opinions."

Sam had chuckled to himself when Dean had run off in search of the pie smell. He looked over at the couch to see that Ryse hadn't moved a muscle. He had to admit, he was worried about the girl. He had tried to wake her up at the last gas station, but she hadn't budged a muscle. If it wasn't for her breathing normally, he would have made Dean take her to an ER somewhere. The door to the police box opened and Castiel walked out.

"Sam, you're back."

"Yup," Sam nodded.

"Where's the girl?" Cas asked. Sam pointed at the couch. Cas looked over to where Sam had pointed and walked over kneeling down in front of the couch and placing a hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked watching him. He took note of the characteristics the two shared and tried to hide the smile.

"Checking to see if she's alright."

"She said she used up more of her power than she should have. I thought you lost all your powers?"

"I did, but I can still try and see if there's something I can do for her," Cas said looking up at Sam. Sam nodded, but continued to watch.

"Castiel?"

Sam turned to see the Doctor poking his head out the door.

"Oh great, you're back," the Doctor said coming out to shake Sam's hand. "Where's Ryse?"

"Sleeping," Castiel answered as he stood up and looked at the two.

"But she's here, so that's good. Now, I think I figured all this out," the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "I told Ryse it was impossible for there to be a whole different universe, but I was wrong! There is. You know this God you all keep referring to? Well, the TARDIS has been picking up some strange readings and she finally has enough power in her to tell us why. There is a ton of vortex energy here that was leftover from when it was first created and I think I figured out why!" He paused looking rather pleased with himself.

"Ok," Sam nodded, "You going to tell us why?"

"Yes."

Sam waited, giving the Doctor an expectant look. Cas had gone back to looking down at the girl. Sam rolled his eyes, "Why?"

"Because God was a time lord," the Doctor smiled looking rather proud of himself.

"You're joking," Sam scoffed.

"Nope. The TARDIS just confirmed it," the Doctor said. "I remember hearing rumors long ago of this creator among us, kind of like a mad scientist. They were only rumors so I never looked into them, far too busy roaming and having adventures. But this creator was mad enough to go and make his own universe to play with, away from the scrutiny of our laws. I don't know exactly how he managed it, but he did because here you are!"

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"It all makes sense and if I could talk to this Metatron person I could confirm it," the Doctor growled. "But good ol' Castiel down there said there's no way to get to him."

"There isn't. He's locked all the angels out of heaven," Castiel said looking up at him.

"So," the Doctor said clapping his hands again, "As soon as the TARDIS is refueled enough, I'm going to take a quick peak up there and check it out."

"You won't be able to get in," Castiel argued. "Only angels are allowed and you are not an angel."

"If Heaven is what I think it is, I'll be perfectly fine," the Doctor argued back. "It's just on a different plane here. The TARDIS will have no problem."

"I am telling you, you won't be able to get in."

"As you see, Castiel is of a different opinion," the Doctor grumbled.

"I am an angel of the lord-"

"Without his grace," the Doctor smirked. "You are only a byproduct of this God's creations. I am part of his race and I am telling you, this is Time Lord science, no matter what kind of science it is, or messed up, or whichever, but I know it when I see it. If you wish, I will prove it to all in due time."

"What's with all the yelling?" Ryse asked quietly from the couch.

"Oh good, you're awake," the Doctor said bouncing down the steps. "We were just having a nice little discussion about making a visit to this Heaven place so I can prove to the rest of them, mainly Castiel, that I am right and that this whole place exists because of my race…well one time lord in particular."

"Ok, but can't you do it quieter? I'm trying to sleep," Ryse moaned. She still hadn't opened her eyes up.

"How you feeling Ryse?" Sam asked. "Back to normal yet?"

"No and I have a migraine and you people yelling back and forth is not helping said migraine. Really, I just want to go back to sleep. It's the only way for me to recharge. If I don't recharge by the time the TARDIS is at full power, no one is getting home."

"See! That's the other thing! The TARDIS wouldn't be able to refuel here unless there was some sort of rift that connects it to the time vortex," the Doctor said bouncing.

Ryse's skin started taking on a gleam to it, "My demon half may be diminished inside, and I may only be at about a quarter of my power, but I will smote you where you stand if you do not SHUT UP!"

The three men all took steps back and looked at her. She had sat up and was glaring up at the Doctor. Her eyes were normal, but there was a definite shadowing coming out of her back.

"Are those wings?" the Doctor asked, generally curious. Ryse moved so quick no one had a chance to do anything before she appeared next to the Doctor, the machete from the table in her hand. She held it at chest height in front of the Doctor and glared up at him.

"Ryse," Sam said, his voice wary as he stepped forward to try and calm her down. "Ryse, put it down." Ryse ignored him and just continued to glare at the Doctor who was glaring back at her. "Cas, some help?"

"Ryse," Cas said. The girl twitched in response. Sam nodded him on. "Ryse, put it down." Ryse turned her glare at him, a questioning look on her face. "It's ok, we'll stop arguing."

Ryse sighed before her wrist let the machete clatter down onto the ground. The next second later her eyes rolled back and she collapsed, the Doctor just barely catching her.

"Um, that was…different," the Doctor chuckled, a bit of relief showing in his voice. "Has she been doing that often?"

Sam nodded as he hurried over to help the Doctor lift her up, "Yea sort of. Apparently, she's pushed her powers too far and can't function properly until they're a hundred percent. I'm going to move her to one of the rooms here. Then she can recover in peace."

"Yo what's with all the commotion?" Dean asked poking his head out of the kitchen.

"The Doctor and Cas were arguing and woke Ryse up. We have discovered, it's not something you want to do," Sam said adjusting Ryse and walking back to where the bedrooms were. "I'm putting her in a room."

"Good idea," Dean agreed. He watched Sam walk away and turned to the two men, "So what's up?"

"The Doctor seems to think that one of his kind-"

"I don't think anything," the Doctor said leaning back against the table. "I know. It's a fact. The TARDIS scanned everything and that's what it boils down too. I'm sorry, but it is what it is. It means nothing different though."

Castiel turned to glare at him, "If what you say is true, then why has he disappeared? Why isn't he still here playing with us all like you say?"

"Because," the Doctor sighed, "I'm the only one left. There was a war. My whole planet and people were destroyed. God was probably one of them."

* * *

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying it :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pulled the blankets over Ryse after he laid her down. She began stirring when he went to leave.

"Sorry Uncle Sam…" she mumbled pulling the blankets tighter around her.

"No harm done," Sam replied taking the chair from the desk and sitting on it. "How long until you're up and functioning?"

"It takes a few days," she answered. "My dad's not mad is he?"

Sam smiled and shook his head, "I think he's more concerned with what the Doctor is saying. So why so long to recharge? Is that a part of what you are?"

She sighed, "I guess. I don't really sleep too much, but when I need to, it can take up to a week for full power."

"And Dean said you're only like, ten or something?" She nodded. "So a quicker growth rate comes with it too?"

"Suppose so," she sighed. Sam nodded. "I'm going to go back to sleep now."

"Alright, if you need anything," Sam said standing up, "Come get one of us."

She yawned and turned over so her back was too him. Sam closed the door quietly and walked back out to the main room where Dean was now sitting at the table eating a large slice of pie. Sam looked around and saw they were alone.

"How's the kid?" Dean asked, his mouth full.

"Good. Fell back asleep," Sam said pulling out the chair and sitting across from his brother. "Where's everyone else?"

"Kevin took Clara and the Doc to grab some grub. Not sure where it is Cas got off to," Dean said. "You gotta try this pie."

"So the Doctor seems to think a whatever he is created this whole thing?"

Dean shrugged, "Kind of gives you a new outlook on things."

* * *

_Ryse was wondering around the bunker. She blinked and found herself outside. It was dark and the only thing she could make out was she was standing near a cliff edge, looking out over what she thought could be the ocean. There was a lone figure standing at the edge looking across. Ryse walked closer and thought she recognized the figure._

_"Mom?"_

_The figured turned and looked at her, appraising her before giving off a laugh, "Don't think so. I'm not the maternal type. Besides, I'm dead."_

_Ryse rolled her eyes, it was her mother all right. The only thing Ryse could think of was that somehow she was talking to her mother in the place where demons go. Ryse looked around._

_"So which sorry sucker are you?" Ryse cocked her head. "Every other thing in here wants to tear me apart. Just curious to see who it is today."_

_Ryse shook her head, "I'm not here to tear you apart. Actually, I'm asleep at the bunker…this is all a dream to me I think."_

_"Must be nice," Meg scoffed at her. "So who are you exactly?"_

_Ryse debated about telling her the truth. There wasn't much she could do with it where she was. _

_"Hello? Did we forget how to talk or something?"_

_"Sorry, um," Ryse said biting her lip. "My name's Ryse."_

_"Meg. Whatcha doing here Ryse? Not many come here to visit, especially those of a non-demon variety."_

_"Well I'm only half," she said stepping closer to where her mom was standing. "And I don't know what I'm doing here…Uncle Sam put me to bed and at first I was dreaming I was in the bunker and the next second I was here."_

_"Yea, and who's your Uncle Sam?" Meg asked narrowing her eyes. "And how are you a half-demon? I never heard of anyone ever being half-demon and I was around for quite a long time."_

_"Well it's kind of a new thing," Ryse said wondering how best to explain it. "May help the other half is angel I guess."_

_"Whoa," Meg chuckled. "That is definitely not possible. What demon would want to sleep with an angel?"_

_"Wasn't there a time when you would have done anything for your unicorn?" Ryse asked quietly. Meg looked unsettled at that statement and next second Ryse found herself held up against a tree._

_"Who told you about that?" Meg snarled her eyes flashing black. "Who the hell are you?"_

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Ryse managed to spit out._

_"Yea? Try me."_

_"I'm your daughter."_

_"Funny, I don't remember popping out anything before I kicked it."_

_"You didn't," Ryse said, hoping her mom would start listening. She didn't know what would happen to her body if she was hurt here. "What if I told you dad gets you out?"_

_"Yea and who's that?" _

_"Who else would it be?" Ryse asked._

The next thing Ryse knew she was laying on the floor of the room Sam had put her in. She looked around confused and disoriented. It was only a moment later her eyesight finished adjusting and she saw someone sitting in the desk chair watching her.

"Are you alright?" Casitel asked. She looked up at her father.

"Um, I guess," she said rubbing her forehead.

"You were thrashing quite a bit. Were you dreaming?"

"Sort of?" she answered confused. Ryse pulled herself up onto the bed and pulled the blankets around her as she leaned back against the wall.

"Everyone feels the need to keep from me who it is you are."

"I'm sorry," she said not knowing what else there was to say.

"Why don't you tell me then?" Cas asked sitting back in the chair and looking at her expectantly. Ryse looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Ryse."

"And are you human Ryse?" She shook her head. "What are you then?"

"I don't know if I can tell you that without some major spoilers for the future." Castiel stared at her, his eyes piercing through like he could read her mind. She often had the feeling it was something her father could do in her time. "I'm a hybrid."

"Of what?" he asked patiently. "Please Ryse, I may be able to help you. I know you're part angel, I could see that much when you were angry earlier. What else?"

She sighed, "Demon."

"But there's never been-"

"Anything like me before?" Ryse finished. "I know. I'm unique. I'm the only one. I'm the unicorn amongst the herd."

"It would be considered blasphemist for either species to even attempt to reproduce together."

"Well, my parents aren't exactly the model creatures of their prospective species," she said giving him a small smile. "Which I suppose is your next question?" Castiel nodded. She sighed. Ryse really wasn't sure if this was something she was supposed to tell him. "I'm not sure if it's something you want to know."

"Why?" She bit her lip. "Your reluctance to tell me and the fact no one else will either, means that I must be involved someway, which leads my next question, who's your mother?"

"My full name is Claryse," she sighed. "Everyone calls me Ryse though. Mom thought it bittersweet considering it was extremely close to her nickname for you."

"She's dead," Castiel said narrowing his eyes. "It's impossible."

"You get her out."

Cas leaned forward more in the chair, "How?"

"I don't know. You never told me," she said shaking her head sadly.

"So now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm your father, what happens now?" he asked giving her a curious look.

"Don't know," Ryse shrugged before yawning. "I would like to get back to sleep."

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked again.

"Mom…" Ryse said quietly. "Except it was mom now, not mom that knows me." Ryse took a breath, "I was with mom in the place demons go when they die."

"Have you done something like that before?" She shook her head. "Maybe that's how we get her out and maybe that's why I never told you."

"You do do some strange things," Ryse chuckled. He gave her a rare smile. "Will you stay until I go to sleep?"

"I don't see the harm," he replied. She moved over and he moved to sit next to her on the bed. She curled into him like she so often did at home, feeling less the scared young girl she was than she had since the whole ordeal started.

* * *

"Have you seen Cas anywhere?" Dean asked a two hours later. Sam looked up from the book he had been reading and shook his head. "Wonder where he got to…"

"Maybe he grabbed a room. He is mortal now ya know," Sam replied.

"Yea, maybe," Dean huffed. "I still don't know about all this crap going on. Kid shows up with two time travelers, claims to be the daughter of our best friend and God only knows who her mother is-," Sam shifted in his seat. Dean took notice. "Something you want to share with the class Sammy?"

"Hm? Me? No," Sam said shaking his head.

"Kid told you. Didn't she?"

"Not exactly," Sam muttered. "I asked, she confirmed."

"You going to tell me?" Sam shrugged. "It's a demon, how much worse can it be?"

Sam sighed, "Don't freak." Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Meg."

"Wait…what?" Dean snapped. "That's not possible. Meg died. We saw Crowley stabbed her with an angel sword. If the kid is from the future, how is it Meg's her mother? It's not, that's how."

"Dean, calm down," Sam huffed. Dean continued to storm around the room. Sam checked his watch before looking up to the bunker door. "Hey, shouldn't Kevin and them been back by now?"

Dean stopped his tantrum and looked at Sam, "You're right…where are they?"

"Beats me. Did he call you?"

"Nope," Dean said pulling out his phone. "Son of a bitch…I don't like this. And Cas is who knows where in this place."

"Dean, I'm sure everyone is fine," Sam said as Dean's phone actually took that moment to ring.

"Hello?" Dean grumbled. "Where the hell are you guys!? … What do you mean you went bowling!? All you were supposed- … Yea, we're coming.."

"Bowling?" Sam chuckled.

"Apparently and now there are demons there," Dean muttered. Sam closed his books and stood up, grabbing his jacket as Dean went to the weapons closet. "Just leave a note for Cas I guess."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh man oh man oh man," Kevin muttered as they hid from the two demons that had been pursuing them.

"Who are those men?" Clara asked.

"Demons," Kevin whispered back. "This is bad."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "Can't we just talk to them?"

"You can't talk to demons," Kevin all but snapped, trying to stay quiet.

"Why not?"

"Just stay here until Sam and Dean get here. I don't know why I let you talk me into this."

"You needed to relax," the Doctor said. "You were all tense and being locked up there didn't help you. Besides who knew there were demons after you."

"I did when I told you," Kevin snapped. The Doctor gave him a guilty look. Kevin looked at the table in front of them and saw the salt shaker sitting there. He thanked his luck. It wasn't much, but maybe it would help them a little bit until Sam and Dean showed up. He took a breath and quickly pushed himself off the ground and grabbed it from the top of the table before quickly ducking down before they were seen. That was then the next thought came to him...if only they could find the storage for the kitchen, they could barricade themselves in there.

"What are you doing with that?" the Doctor asked, curious.

"Demons don't do well with salt," Kevin said. "Did either of you see where the kitchen was?"

"Yea," Clara piped up, eyes shining in the excitement. If only she knew the actual danger they were in, Kevin thought to himself. She pointed, "Just down there."

"Great," Kevin said, trying to check over the top of the counter. "Let's hustle on down there then. Grab any salt shakers you can along the way." Kevin wished he would've just sucked it up and stayed back at bunker...that's all he needed was for the demons to catch him and take him to Crowley. He checked to make sure the coast was clear before following after the Doctor and Clara. He heard the demons shout after them. The Doctor looked over his shoulder before grabbing a salt shaker off the passing table, throwing it towards the demon and pointing some kind of wand at it. The wand buzzed and a green light shown. Kevin looked back to see the salt shaker explode, blinding both the demons. "What the hell was that?"

"Are we escaping or are we talking science?" the Doctor snapped. Kevin shook his head and followed after them. Clara had opened the door to the kitchen, causing the cook to give them weird looks. "And why did we come in here?"

"Hi, sorry to barge in here," Kevin said looking at the cook who was glaring at them. "Where's your salt?"

"On the shelf," the cook said. "Why?"

"Got some friends with an aversion to sodium," Kevin said jumping and grabbing them. He threw one at Clara, "Start pouring that at any open doorways-"

Hands reached out and threw Kevin up onto the counter while the Doctor and Clara shrieked in fright. Kevin stared up into the black eyes of the cook.

"Crowley would pay a pretty penny for you," the demon-cook snarled at Kevin as he whimpered. As the two that were after them slammed into the kitchen, angry red welts from the salt shaker the Doctor had sonic-ed.

"Run!" Kevin yelled at them. "Get out!"

"We're not leaving you here," the Doctor replied pointing his wand thing at the two demons. The one smacked it aside and grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket while the other chased down Clara, pinning her to the wall.

"Hey," the Doctor yelled. "Why don't we talk this out? You don't really want to hurt us."

"We're demons," the one said shaking him. "Of course we want to hurt you."

"Hey ass for brains!" they heard someone yell. Next second later, the demon holding the Doctor glowed, Dean's demon knife piercing him in the back. The demon that had Clara let her go and charged at Dean who quickly countered and after a brief tussle, managed to get his knife buried into its chest. Dean nodded at both of them before turning to see that the demon-cook had a knife up to Kevin's throat now.

"Dude, come on," Dean rolled his eyes, "You really think you're making it out of this? Just let the kid go and I'll think about not stabbing you."

"Seriously, why can we not just discuss this like rational people?" the Doctor scoffed.

"Because they ain't people, Doc," Dean growled. "They're demons who would kill anyone in a heartbeat if given the chance."

"Oh well, if that's the case," the Doctor shrugged. He lifted up his wand and pointed it at the shelf were all the salt was sitting, causing it to collapse over Kevin and the demon-cook. The demon, shocked by this sudden turn of events, let Kevin go as it screamed. Dean jumped in and delivered the last blow with the knife. "Well that was different."

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked looking at the wand the Doctor was holding.

"Oh this?" the Doctor said holding it up. "Sonic screwdriver. It sonic things."

"Except wood," Clara muttered. The Doctor shot her a look.

"I didn't get to figure out a setting yet for wood. Why can't you humans understand that?"

"Can we get out of here?" Kevin asked, looking around nervously.

"Yea, sure," Dean said. He held the door open and let the others through before following. Sam was just walking back up from the other end of the bowling alley. "Well?"

"All clear. I'll meet you out at the car," Sam said heading into the kitchen. Dean nodded and led the others out to the car, flipping the closed sign on the front door to the bowling alley.

"So I guess you're wondering why we were there," the Doctor said stepping back to walk next to him.

Dean grabbed him and threw him up against the nearby wall, "I told you grub and that was it. You go get food, you come back to the bunker. You do not go bowling when there are potential hostiles in the area. Did I not tell you this when you left? If those things would have gotten their hands on Kevin and were able to get him back to Crowley, the results could be not good."

"Dean, it's ok," Kevin said watching the two. "No harm done. Let's just get back to the bunker."

Ryse opened her eyes slowly. She was feeling slightly better, but knew her powers were far from being what they were. She'd been clipped at the wing so to speak because of her previous actions. Yawning, she sat up and looked around, wondering what time it was. Just as she was pulling back the covers, the door opened and her father poked his head in.

"You're awake." She nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Less a narcoleptic and more like I could eat a hippo," she said stretching. She rolled her shoulders a bit and threw her legs over the bed, slowly standing up.

"Well, there are no hippos in Kansas, but I believe your friend baked a pie," Castiel said stepping forward when she stumbled a bit, her legs stiff.

"Pie sounds wonderful," she said smiling at him. Ryse followed him back out to the main room where he made her sit before walking off to the where she knew the kitchen was. He came back with a slice of pie for her and set it in front of her before sitting down across from her. "Where's everyone?"

"Apparently there were demons and Sam and Dean had to go get them," Castiel replied. She paused, the fork halfway to her mouth. "They're fine. Dean said they will be back soon. He called."

"Oh," she said putting the fork-full of apple in her mouth. "Ok, I need her to write down her recipe..."

"Good?"

"Very. Want some?"

"That was the last piece." Ryse slid her plate across and held out her fork. He took it from her, "You don't have to share."

"Shut up, eat," Ryse replied.

"As I recall, it is inappropriate for the child to be telling the parent to shut up," Castiel replied giving her a smirk as he took a bite.

"Seeing as I don't technically exist yet, that rule doesn't apply," Ryse smirked back as he slid the plate back in her direction. "Besides, Uncle Dean says a good slice of pie should be enjoyed by all...as long as he doesn't eat it all first."

"You seemed to sleep better," Castiel observed. Ryse chewed thoughtfully before nodding.

"Yea, no creepy demon afterlife dreams for me this time, even though it was nice seeing mom."

"Has it happened before?" She shook her head. He was silent as they continued to take turns eating. "I wonder if you can control it...get back there again the next time you're asleep."

She shrugged, "Never worked before. You've tried teaching me to dream walk and it never clicked. Why now?"

"Technically, you're not dream walking," he said. She looked up at him, giving him a curious look as her head tilted to the side. "This is something different."

"Like what?" she asked. Before Castiel could answer, the bunker door opened. The Doctor and Dean seemed to be discussing something rather loudly as they came in. The Doctor stomped off to his TARDIS when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh great, now the pie's gone," Dean said seeing Ryse lift the last forkful to her mouth. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I'll make another," Clara said walking around him. He shot her a smile. "I'm going to check on Mr. grumpy old man."

"Tell Mr. grumpy old man I ain't done talking to him!" Dean snarled after her. He noticed Ryse and Castiel watching him, the same curious expression on their faces. Dean looked at the two of them, "Seriously. Don't do that."

"Do what?" Ryse asked knowing what was putting him on edge.

"Hey, Ryse is functioning," Sam said as he and Kevin got to the table. Kevin said something under his breath before wandering off.

"Girl's gotta eat," Ryse said smiling.

"Hope you're still hungry then," Sam said placing a bag on the counter. "We brought food."

"Burgers and fries?"

"Of course," Dean said opening the bag and throwing a wrapped burger at her and Castiel. He sat down next to her, "Glad to see you two are getting along. Sorry we didn't get to introduce you."

"It's ok," Ryse said before Castiel could say anything. "We bonded over pie."

"Bonded, huh?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at her.

The police box door opened up and the Doctor stuck his head out, "Ryse! A word!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ryse rolled her eyes before standing up, taking her burger with her, and heading over to the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled her in and shut the door, locking it behind her.

"What's all this about then?" Clara asked looking cross by the TARDIS console.

"I don't like it here," the Doctor started rattling off. "I don't like them. They kill too easy."

"That's my family you're talking about," Ryse grumbled unwrapping her burger.

"I don't care," the Doctor growled. "I knew I never should have let you in here in the first place."

"Doctor," Clara said, a warning in her voice.

He turned around, rage plain on his face, "We just watched them kill three people, three people-"

"Who were possessed by demons and probably dead anyway," Clara argued. "You heard what Dean and Sam both said about it. "

"Yes I did. And then watch them cover up the bodies instead of calling the authorities!"

Ryse huffed and rolled her eyes and paused in chewing the bite she had taken, "You don't do that here."

"Why not?"

"Because," Ryse tried to explain, "Not everyone here knows monsters exist. They all just go along their own happy little lives and know nothing, nothing about the world around them. They are oblivious to everything. Magic, ghosts, demons, angels. They think it's all a myth, stories. Only those that live in the world know of it. Only those that protect know of it. Those men out there are good men. They've stopped countless monsters and demons from just taking what they want. They've saved countless lives. They've done things you could only dream about!"

"Ryse," Clara said stepping forward. Ryse looked over at her. The Doctor watched her as she turned to glower back at him.

"I'm fine," Ryse said taking another bite of her burger. "I rested enough, I can control myself, thanks."

The Doctor marched grumpily around the TARDIS, "Well my ship hasn't. This is all your fault."

"Because telling a child everything is their fault is a good way to keep them out of therapy," Ryse mumbled. The Doctor and Clara looked at her. "What? I may look eighteen at the most, but I was only born ten years ago."

"You act a lot older," Clara noted.

"Super brain with speedy aging," Ryse shrugged.

"Ryse," the Doctor said, a lot calmer now, "You haven't told them everything have you?"

"Everything like what?" she asked tilting her head.

"Like your parents and what it's like in your time."

She felt her cheeks flushed, "My uncles are a lot smarter than people give them credit for. They figure things out pretty quick on their own."

"So they know? Who you are, who your parents are?" Ryse nodded. "What about your father?" Ryse didn't answer. "Ryse, if you tell them too much about their futures, you could change everything," the Doctor explained taking a step closer to her. "When you go back, you could be going back to a completely different situation. Remember, you even told them it could cause a paradox. It might."

Ryse shook her head, "I don't know...telling them, letting them know who I am to them, it just feels right. Like this was supposed to hap-"

She broke off. A sudden memory flashing through her mind. Anger and yelling. Her uncles and parents arguing in the living room, not knowing she was in the hall listening.

"Ryse?" Clara said putting a hand on her arm. "Ryse, is everything alright?"

"Sorry," Ryse shook her head. "I just remembered something..." She looked up at the Doctor and Clara who were both watching her. A mixture of concern and curiosity on both their faces. "From the night before I ended up in your world."

"What?"

"They knew," Ryse said.

"Who knew?" the Doctor pushed.

"My family," Ryse answered looking up at him. "They knew this would happen. That's why...that's why dad's been pushing me. He wanted me prepared for when this happened. That's why he was always lecturing me on using too much of my power at once. And that's why they were arguing." She took a breath, excitement flooding her chest as pieces of her life that never made sense, started to. "They were all in the living room yelling at each other. Well, dad wasn't. My uncles and mom were yelling at each other. They didn't want dad and I to practice what he had planned for the next day. I remember dad saying that we had to, that it was time."

"Why were they all upset?" Clara asked. Ryse shrugged. "Doctor?"

He rubbed his face and looked tired all of a sudden, "It's possible. This place doesn't exactly follow the rules of what I'm used to...which is probably why God put it so far out of reach for everyone. The TARDIS is still picking up some weird readings and I can't find anything in the archives about him. It's almost like he deleted himself from Time Lord history."

The three were silent for a while. Ryse had since finished her burger and was playing with the crumbled up wrapper. There was something else nagging her, but she couldn't figure out what. She looked over at Clara, "You said you were going to make another pie?"

"Oh yea," Clara said, her face lighting up. "Want to help?"

"No apples, apples are rubbish," the Doctor mumbled as he walked to an unknown area of the TARDIS, leaving them alone in the main room.

"I'd love for you to leave that recipe," Ryse said as she followed Clara back out into the bunker. Her family was still sitting around the table.

"Everything ok?" Dean asked.

"Yuppers," Ryse said she said grabbing the carton of fries off the table. "We're going to go make pie."

Dean gave them a smile as they both walked off to the kitchen. Having a constant supply of pie would be a very good thing out of this whole thing, he thought to himself.

"What do you think Cas?" Sam asked after the girls had left the room.

"The other pie was very good," Castiel replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"No Cas," Dean chuckled. "We mean them. I don't like this whole thing. Something ain't smelling right."

"The girl is young, but I feel she is telling the truth on things," Castiel replied. "As for the other two, I am still not sure."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, "She told you." Castiel gave him a confused look. "Don't give me that. She told you who she was didn't she?"

Castiel sighed, "I sought my own answers. It wasn't hard considering what happened earlier and seeing as neither of you were going to tell me, I asked her myself."

"So you think she's telling the truth, that she's half-angel, half-demon even though there's never been such a thing before?" Sam asked.

"Just because there hasn't been, doesn't mean it can't ever be," Castiel sighed. "I don't know. My father works in mysterious ways."

"Yea but still, it doesn't make any sense," Sam argued. "Who she claims her mother is, is dead."

"It's possible we may be able to get to her though," Castiel replied as his brain worked.

"Yea, ok, say there was," Dean said, not at all enthused about having the demon back, "we don't even know the first thing about where they go when they kick it. They sure weren't in purgatory."

"Ryse knows. She's been there."

* * *

"_Back so soon?" Meg said as Ryse sat down next to her on the cliff. Ryse looked at her mother's profile and noticed something off. _

_"What happened?" she asked quietly. Meg turned to look at her and she was able to see the gash on her head and swollen eye._

_"After you zapped on out of here, some friends popped by for a visit," Meg sighed. "So, me and the tree-topper, huh?"_

_Ryse smiled, "Yea."_

_"Not too possible stuck in this place," Meg sighed, casting a glance over the trees and shadows behind her. "Hope he's got a good plan for getting me out."_

_"I think he's working on it."_

_"Hopefully he works quick. Maybe he can use whatever heavenly pull he has to get my ass out. This ain't the most desirable place."_

_"It's not supposed to be," Ryse said watching her mother closely. "Dad'll do what he can. He's kind of limited at the moment."_

_"What do you mean?" Meg asked._

_"He's kinda stuck without his grace at the moment..." Meg stared at her. "There's a lot of stuff going on right now."_

_"Tell me." Ryse looked back out over the water and sighed. "Did the Olsen twins manage to shut the gates?"_

_Ryse shook her head, "It was a trick. Uncle Dean stopped Uncle Sam in time. Metatron-"_

_"Who the hells that?" Meg said before nodding, "Never mind. It's been a while. Go on."_

_"Metatron tricked dad into doing some kind of spell to expel all the angels from Heaven. He took dad's grace in the process."_

_"Great, let's hope he gets it back quick," Meg scoffed. "How is it you're getting here anyway?"_

_Ryse shrugged, "Don't know. I just kinda fall asleep and here I am...Maybe...maybe it's because of you, like you and dad have some sort of connection because you're supposed to be together and you're not, but then I'm here and since I'm a mix of the two of you it's forming some sort of pull since I'm already with dad and you're the only thing missing."_

_Meg raised an eyebrow at her, "Whatever you say kid."_

_"Uncle Dean calls me kid too," Ryse smiled._

_"Great, I gotta deal with the Disney Princess still," Meg muttered making Ryse laugh._

* * *

"Ya know, I'm getting real tired of this fall asleep wherever I feel like it crap," Dean said looking down at Ryse who was passed out on the small table in the kitchen.

"She was fine and talking and the next second I knew, she was asleep," Clara explained as she cleaned up. "Which is why I came and got you."

"I'm of half a mind to leave her sleep there," Dean grumbled. Clara glared at him over her shoulder. "What? Serves her right."

"And here I thought you had a soft spot for kids," Clara rolled her eyes. Dean did his own orbital eye roll before walking over and lifting Ryse up gently and carrying her from the room.


	9. Chapter 9

"So you think Ryse will be able to help?" Sam asked as he and Castiel looked through the files and books that the Men of Letters had collected over the years.

"Yes. She's been there already."

"But we don't even know what this place is," Sam said. "Let alone where it is."

"Ryse has been there. I think she is the key to getting Meg out."

Sam watched the angel as he flipped through pages and files, "Cas, come on. Just because she shows up and says it's true, doesn't necessarily mean it to be."

Castiel looked up at him, "Whether you or Dean believe it or not, she's telling the truth."

"Are you saying this because you want Meg back?" Sam asked quietly. Castiel ignored him, just continued looking through things. "I mean, come on Cas, I know you both have a bit of a soft spot for each other, but-" he cut himself off when he saw the look Castiel was giving him. "Fine. Do you even have any inkling about where to start looking?"

Dean walked back in the room, "Kid passed out again."

"Thought she said she was good?" Sam chuckled.

"She still has a long way until she's back to her full power," Castiel said putting one book back and grabbing another. "She only woke up because she was hungry."

"Daddy instincts kicking in already?"

"No. She told me."

"Ok," Dean nodded. "Now what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"To get your baby mama."

"Smooth Dean," Sam muttered.

"What? That's what she is," Dean replied. "Does anyone even know when the kid's supposed to be born?" Sam and Castiel both gave him bewildered looks. "Seriously? I mean, wouldn't that be a good starting point? Maybe it's not for like twenty years or something, meaning we have plenty of time to get Meg out. Don't we have more important things to be worrying about anyway? Aren't there a bunch of blood thirsty angels after your ass?"

"It'll have to be before Ryse and her friends go back to where they're from," Castiel said.

"Why?"

"Because Ryse is going to be instrumental in getting this Meg back," the Doctor answered appearing out of nowhere. "That's what your all talking about right?"

"Listen Doc, this is between us," Dean said. "You just go hang out in your closet."

"It's not a closet, it's the TARDIS and if what I'm thinking is correct, you're going to need my assistance as well," the Doctor said looking around the shelves. "If what I'm thinking is correct and these places you all keep referring too are real, then the TARDIS should have no problem, once it reaches minimum fuel for traveling, to get us to these places and retrieve this Meg person."

"Meg is a demon," Castiel said.

"Yes, well, she's also Ryse's mother and from what I've heard from Ryse, she's an ok demon," the Doctor said clapping his hands together. "Unlike the ones who were at the bowling alley. All we have to do is figure out where this place is."

"Is there a way your ship can see if Ryse has a connection to it?" Sam asked. "If she's been there, then she's getting there somehow, even if she's not knowingly doing it."

"I don't know. We should check," the Doctor replied. "Where is she?"

"Sleeping," Dean sighed.

"Let's go wake her up."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time you woke her up?" Sam chuckled. "You almost lost your head."

"Oh yes...I do see your point," the Doctor said rubbing his hands together nervously. "However, the sooner we check this out, the quicker we can get Meg out. I can't imagine that the place she's in is all that pleasant."

"Meg can handle herself," Castiel said. "She's strong and resourceful."

"Spoken like a true admirer," the Doctor said pointing at him. "Still, if this is what's supposed to happen, then happen it shall. Now which room is she in?"

* * *

_"So say I get out of here," Meg started, looking over at Ryse. "How's that work? I'll need a meat suit to walk around in and I'm pretty sure Tweelde-Dee and Tweedle-Dumber won't be too pleased about that."_

_"No, you look the same as you do now," Ryse said. Meg raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her, making Ryse shrug. "Like I said, I don't know how dad gets you out, but whatever he does, you look the same."_

_"Any other fun facts about the future?" Meg chuckled. _

_"The Doctor said I shouldn't tell you guys much about it."_

_"Doctor?"_

_"Yea, he's a traveler of sorts," Ryse explained._

_"You have a travelling doctor?"_

_"Oh," Ryse said, understanding what her mother was getting at, "No, not like that, not that kind of doctor. His _name_ is the Doctor. He's a friend I met when I got stuck in a different universe. I needed the use of his TARDIS to get back here, in this dimension."_

_"And you just so happened to accidentally come back to before you were born?" Ryse nodded. "Very 'Back to the Future'."_

_"Tell me about it," Ryse chuckled. There was a rustle behind them. They both jumped and turned to look, taking defensive stances as they waited for the shadow to emerge from between the trees. Ryse recognized it just as they came into the open. "Dad?"_

_"Well ain't this a surprise," Meg said, her stance relaxing a bit as Ryse hurried over to her dad._

_"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Ryse asked him._

_"I'm not sure," he said continuing to look around. "We were coming to wake you up and I touched your shoulder. Then I was here. It's good to see you again, Meg."_

_"Why were you coming to wake me up?" Ryse interrupted before Meg could respond._

_"The Doctor wants to check and see if he can pick up any energy from this place so we can get here in his ship," Castiel responded as Meg walked closer to him. She reached out to put a hand on his arm, only for it to go through._

_"Well that's no fun," she mumbled. "So Clarence, any ideas on getting me outta here? We are a little overdue on that pizza."_

_Castiel looked down at her, "The Doctor thinks we can get here on his ship."_

_"Must be some ship," Meg said. _

_"It's called the TARDIS," Ryse huffed. "Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It's able to go almost anywhere. Why can't mom touch you?" Ryse reached forward. Now it was her hand passing through her dad's arm. "Why can't I?"_

_"Must be something to do with this place, or the fact that somehow you brought me here as an astral projection of sorts."_

_"But then why am I solid?" Ryse asked as she poked Meg._

_"Hey, what was that for?"_

_"Proving a point," Ryse said. _

_"Yea, well, I believe I have authority to ground you," Meg said narrowing her eyes at her._

_Castiel cleared his throat. They both looked up at him. "I believe it probably has something to do with the fact your half demon."_

_"Oh," Ryse said. There was rustling again. "What was that?"_

_"Shit," Meg muttered turning to look at where the noises were coming from. "You guys gotta go."_

_"What's happening?" Castiel asked._

_"All the demons ever killed are in here, a good portion thanks to those idiots you hang with, some by yours truly. I'm not the most sought after companion in here for friendly visits , if you catch my drift and if chickee here is solid, then you need to get outta here before she gets hurt."_

_"We can't leave you," Ryse said as the sounds got closer. "We'll help."_

_"If you haven't notice, Clarence won't be much use, which leaves you and I'd rather not have to be looking over my shoulder to make sure you're ok, while trying to defend my own ass," Meg said._

_"Meg's right, Ryse," Castiel said before Ryse could argue._

_"I don't even know how I got here in the first place, how am I supposed to get the hell back," Ryse said._

_"Wake up."_

_"What?" Ryse said turning to her mother who suggested it._

_"Well you got here by falling asleep, what if you wake up?" Meg asked. She looked at Castiel._

_"Again, Meg has a point," Castiel agreed._

_"How the hell am I supposed to wake myself up if mentally I'm here?" Ryse asked growing frustrated._

_"Here, I got an idea," Meg said. Ryse turned to look at her as she pulled her hand back._


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I've come to realize that I should probably explain the timing and all cuz I haven't done that yet and even though I'm sure you all have figured it out by now...fic takes place during S9 of supernatural and roughly S7 of Doctor Who (Doctor is 11). As I'm watching the new eps of supernatural I think to myself how I can still incorporate that story line into this just cuz I'm strange like that...heh. Hoping everyone is enjoying :)

* * *

"So now what?" Dean asked as they looked at the two sleeping forms on the bed.

"Um, good question…anyone have a bucket?" the Doctor asked giving a nervous giggle. Just then Castiel started stirring. "Oh, look!"

Ryse shot up, her hand flying to her cheek and a shocked look on her face. Castiel was a bit slower, a troubled look on his face. Ryse looked over at him, "She hit me!"

"It worked didn't it," Castiel replied as he stood up.

"But she hit me!" Ryse said again, outraged. She rubbed her cheek. "I can't believe she did that!"

"You were the one saying you couldn't wake yourself up."

"That was no reason for her to hit me though!"

"Whoa, whoa, who hit you?" Dean asked confused.

"My mother," Ryse said looking over at him, as if daring him to say a bad word about parenting techniques.

"Come on," Castiel said reaching down to grab her hand and pulled her up to standing. He looked at the Doctor, "Is your ship ready?"

"What? Uh, yes," the Doctor said. Castiel pushed passed him, pulling Ryse behind him. She stumbled a bit before finding her stride. "What's going on?"

"Meg's in trouble."

"When isn't Meg in trouble," Dean grumbled as he and the Doctor followed. "And what the hell just happened in there?"

"Ryse was with Meg again. By touching her, she accidentally pulled me in. I was only a projection though and there were other demons coming after Meg when Ryse brought us back. We have to get there and help her," Castiel said as they got to where the TARDIS was. Clara was walking back in.

"Where are you all off to?" she said as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door.

"Field trip, grab weapons," Dean said nodding over to the weapons room. "Sammy!" Sam came back out from the archive room. "Go grab the demon knife."

"Does he have a signal then?" Sam asked as he went and grabbed their bag.

"No, but he's going to," Castiel said pushing Ryse through the door after the Doctor and following them in.

Sam gave Dean a confused look, "What's going on?"

"Ryse was there again, somehow got Cas pulled in and now Meg's getting attacked by demons and we're off on our white horses to rescue her ass, again," Dean explained handing a shot gun to Clara who gave him a bewildered look. "Grab those shell casings over there and get in the box."

"Um, ok," Clara said doing as she was told. "What are we doing exactly?"

"Apparently we're off to rescue Meg," Dean said grabbing another sawed off shot gun and one of the angel swords they had managed to keep around. "So shoot anything you see coming at you."

"Ok," Clara nodded. "Not sure the Doctor's going to like that too much."

"Yea, well, it's either kill or be killed yourself here. Don't know what pacifist world you two come from…"

"The Doctor just doesn't like violence," Clara said as Dean grabbed a few more things.

"Can't afford that here sister," Dean said. "Let's go."

Clara nodded before following him back to the TARDIS. They walked inside to see Ryse standing at the console with the Doctor while Castiel and Sam were listening to what he was saying.

"Ryse, give me your hand," the Doctor said.

"Why?" Ryse asked as she did what he asked. He jabbed it with a pointy object before grabbing her finger and putting on some sort of sensor, "What the hell? First I get bit by a vamp, then I get dropped on my ass and hit, now I'm getting stabbed. Do I have some sort of sign on me or something?"

"Ryse quiet," Castiel said. She huffed. "What will that do?"

"Well," the Doctor said as something on one of his screens started going off. He started hitting buttons and levers, "The TARDIS should be able to lock onto either Meg or the residual energy from Ryse having done whatever it is she did to get there in the first place using Ryse's blood."

"A warning would've been nice," Ryse mumbled sucking on her finger.

They all ignored her. The Doctor hit another button before throwing another lever, "Hold on, she's got it."

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Meg grumbled at the demon that had just slugged her. She was backed up against the cliff edge, surrounded by a group of five demons that had her cornered. She had just thrown one of their companions over the cliff. And was bracing for the next assault.

"Azazel isn't too pleased to hear what you've been up to since his death," the one snarled at her.

"Yea well, love and all," she sneered. Two of the demons came rushing at her. She ducked the one and slammed her foot into the groin of the other one. The one she had ducked grabbed her by her jacket collar and slammed his fist into her temple. She brought her arm down on his forearm and heard the crack of broken bones. She felt herself get slammed into from behind and it started to cross her mind that she may not last long enough for any sort of rescue attempt when she heard a shot gun go off. The demon holding her let go as he fell forward. She looked up and saw the Winchesters.

"About time the calvary showed up," she said wiping her mouth.

"Yea, well, couldn't let you have all the fun down here," Dean replied. Just then another demon came out at Dean. Neither he nor Sam had time to react before another shot rang out and the demon fell to the ground.

"I hit it!"

"Clara! What have I told you about guns!?"

"Who the hell are they?" Meg asked looking around Dean at rest of the figures coming out of the woods.

"Intros later, getting you outta here now," Sam said lifting her up off the ground as Dean tried to distract the last three remaining demons. "Doctor, here, get her back to the TARDIS."

"Right," the Doctor said as he and Clara both grabbed onto Meg and started leading her. "Hello, I'm the Doctor, that's Clara, you must be Meg."

"Uh, yea," Meg replied before starting to cough. She forced them to stop as she leaned over to grab her ribs, "Son of a bitch, they broke one."

"Mom!" Ryse yelled running up to her.

"Let's not do the mom crap right now," Meg coughed. "Where's the hell's this ship of yours?"

"Right in the next clearing," Ryse said walking ahead of them to get the door. As she entered the clearing though there were two more figures. "Uncle Dean!"

One of them leaped at her. She ducked and swung at him with the machete she was holding. The demon grabbed her arm mid swing and twisted it causing her to drop it.

"Ryse!" she heard her dad yell. He had just taken out the other demon. She looked over and saw him throw his angel blade towards her. She reached out to catch it and as she closed her fingers around the hilt which caused her to bite her lip as the metal burned her. She dropped it and the demon took advantage of her pain to throw her onto the ground. She tried to teleport herself out, but it refused to work, leaving her stuck as the demon bent down and grabbed her around the throat. She heard them all yelling her name, but couldn't do more than struggle to get him to let go. A few seconds before she thought it was over, the angel sword she had dropped appeared in the demons chest. The demon fell and Meg stood over them, the sword in her hand.

Meg held out a free hand and Ryse reached up with her un-injured hand, "Thanks."

"Hey, apparently your my kid, couldn't let him kill you," she said shrugging, wincing slightly.

"What are you all still doing out here?" Dean said coming into the clearing followed by Sam.

"We were a bit held up," Castiel said coming to help Ryse carry Meg into the TARDIS.

"Yea, apparently," Dean said looking around at the bodies and following them in. "Alright let's get outta here."

The Doctor started flipping some switches. The TARDIS gave a lurch before not going anywhere. "Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh? No uh-ohs. We don't have time for uh-ohs," Dean said walking over to the where the Doctor was standing.

"Well, it seems we can't leave without a bit of a boost," the Doctor said giving a nervous glance at Ryse.

"No, she's still not up to power yet," Castiel said stepping forward.

"Listen, I understand more than anyone, but," the Doctor said, "We can't leave with Meg on board and we can't leave her behind. All Ryse needs to do is give both her and the TARDIS a bit of a boost to get back."

"And what will it do to Ryse?"

"I don't know."

Ryse stood up and walked over, "It's ok. I'll do it."

"Ryse, we don't know what'll happen-"

"We need to get back, I'll do it," Ryse said cutting her dad off. "You can't always protect me. Heck, you don't even know me enough to protect me. I can do this." Castiel looked at her before nodding. "Ok. Mo-Meg, could you grab my wrist please?"

"Why?" Meg said limping over.

"I got burned. Just hold on," Ryse said. Meg shrugged and grabbed onto Ryse's wrist before Ryse reached forward with her good hand and touched the TARDIS console. A yellow glow started seeping up her arm. It made it's way slowly up her arm and took a moment before traveling down the other arm and into Meg.

"What the hell is she doing?" Meg asked looking bewildered at the Doctor who was watching eagerly.

"Um, not sure," the Doctor said before he started punching buttons. The TARDIS started moving. "I believe she's using some of the TARDIS energy to help her own." A few seconds later, the TARDIS stopped moving. "And we're back."

"Good. Get me outta here," Dean said as he and Sam hurried towards the door.

"How you doing Ryse?" Clara asked walking over to the girl.

"Um, good question," she said as Meg let go. Castiel walked up to them.

"Let me see your hand," he said holding out one of his own. She held out her injured hand. He turned it palm up, "Has that ever happened before?"

Ryse shook her head, "No. You don't let me touch your angel blade."

"If this is what happens, I can see why," he said as examined the burn. "Looks like a third degree burn at least. Can you heal yourself?"

"Eventually, once I take a nap," Ryse replied.

"Let me wrap it up for you." Ryse nodded as Castiel turned to look back at the Doctor, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," the Doctor nodded. "Meg, if it's all right, I'd like to run a few tests on you. Nothing horrible."

"Uh sure," Meg agreed. "As long as you don't turn me into a pincushion."

"I would never," he said giving her a kind smile.

"Come on Ryse," Castiel said tugging her arm. She followed him out to the main room where Dean was standing, looking troubled. "What's wrong?"

"I need a word with the kid," Dean said.

"Can it wait? I need to bandage her hand."

"No, it's ok," Ryse said. "I'll meet you back at my room."

Castiel sighed at her before nodding and walking away. Dean motioned her to walk off to the side room. "What's up Uncle Dean?"

"We have a problem."


	11. Chapter 11

"What's up Uncle Dean?"

"We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"The kind where Cas and Meg can't be here."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean crossed his arms, "How much do you actually know about what's going on here?"

"Depends what you mean."

"Sam for starters."

"Oh…uh, is this a Zeke problem?" she asked looking uncomfortable.

Dean nodded, letting out a sigh, "Yea. Seems to feel that if they're both here, the whole angel faction is going to come after us. If they don't go, he's going and I need him to finish healing Sam."

"Have you told Uncle Sam yet?"

"Nope."

Ryse clenched her jaw, "Where is he?"

"What?"

"Where is he?" she asked again. Dean gave her a wary look before she stormed off in search of Sam. She found him in the kitchen getting a drink.

"Hey Ryse, what's up?" he asked as she shut the door on him. She slammed him back into the wall.

"Talk to me you leech!" she growled at him.

"Ryse, what are-" Sam started, but she slammed him back into the wall again.

"Get out here!" She watched his eyes flash blue and the angel inside her Uncle take over.

"I don't take kindly to fledglings telling me what to do," he replied in Sam's voice.

"What's your problem Ezekiel?" she snarled as Dean came into the kitchen.

He looked over at Dean, "You told her?"

"Well, yea," Dean shrugged. "I mean, they are her parents and she is from the future so yea, I told her."

"Then she should know how dangerous it is for them to stay here. Come to mention it, for her as well. Especially if the faction finds out what she is."

"Listen here, Ezekiel," Ryse continued to growl. "You need us more than we need you. If I had my full power back, I'd pull you out kicking and screaming by your grace. But. I'm not going to do that because my dad has vouched for you. Keep in mind, that I can heal Uncle Sam just as easily as you can. We don't need you. My parents are staying. End of story. Got it?"

"You will not tell me what to do child."

"Do not test me Ezekiel. I may be a child, but I am far more powerful than you, even when you're a hundred percent," she said as her wings spread out behind her and her eyes flashed black briefly. Ezekiel stared at her through Sam's eyes for a moment before nodding slightly. Next thing they knew, Sam's eyes flashed again, returning to normal.

"Ryse, what's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

Before she could respond, her eyes rolled up and she fell forward into Sam's chest. Sam looked up at a bewildered Dean, "Any idea what that was about?"

"Nope, not a clue," Dean shook his head.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Meg said coming into the room Ryse was using. Castiel was just finishing wrapping up her burned hand as she slept on. "Kid uses too much power and then passes out?"

"It seems so," Castiel said looking up at her as she walked closer.

"And supposedly she's…"

"Ours? Yes, it would seem so."

"You believe her?" Meg asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have yet to see anything to disprove what she's said, so yes."

"How about the fact it's not possible? There can't be whatever she is.""

"Well there is," he said turning back to finish what he was doing. "Besides, she brought you back."

"She did, didn't she," Meg sighed placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel closed the first aid kit and pulled the covers the rest of the way over Ryse before standing up and taking Meg's hand, leading her from the room, "You have some cuts that should be clean."

"Yea, guess the boost there didn't include a quick heal," Meg chuckled. "Is what she said also true? You don't have your grace?"

He nodded again, "I was naïve, vain and proud and thought I could fix heaven myself. Needless to say, it backfired on me."

"How's the adjustment going?"

"It's been….rather educational to say the least," he said. "There are many things to get used to."

"Yea, like what?" she asked as he led her into a different room. She sat down on the bed as he pulled up a chair.

"Eating, sleeping, urinating," he listed as he started dabbing at a cut on her forehead.

She watched him carefully, "Why does it feel we've done this dance before Clarence?"

"It is very similar to the day we rescued you from Crowley."

"Oh, right. Then I got shanked," she muttered. "I help save their asses, three different times and I get killed for it. Remind me not to help them anymore." He smirked at her. "What? I'm serious. I'm sick of helping them and getting the short end of the stick here."

"Sam and Dean mean well."

"Yea, sure. That's why everyone around them ends up dead." Castiel went to move away, having finished cleaning the cuts. Meg grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, leaning forward to meet him, kissing him gently. She pulled away a few seconds later, "Been wanting to do that since you popped into my after party."

He gave her a small smile before closing the distance again and kissing her back.

* * *

Ryse yawned as she walked back out to the main room. The only one awake was Sam who was sitting at the map table with books spread out all over it.

"Whatcha up to?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Just doing some research," he replied leaning back in the chair. "By the way, want to tell me what all that was before you passed out?"

"Oh, that?" He nodded at her and waited. "Must've been seeing things or something."

"Seeing things?"

"Yea…the uh, energy from the TARDIS must've messed with my head a bit and I thought you were someone else."

"Really? You seemed coherent to me." She smiled innocently at him. He shook his head, "Whatever. So what happens now?"

"Now I wait for the TARDIS to refuel a bit more and go home," she sighed looking towards the kitchen as her stomach rumbled. "Sooner the better probably. Where's everyone else at?"

"Sleeping probably."

"And what are you researching?"

"Trying to see if the Men of Letters have anything on you. Figured we should be prepared for the big day. When is that by the way?"

"Spoilers Uncle Sam," she giggled. "And they don't. You've looked hundreds of times. I'm like Tigger from 'Winnie the Pooh'."

"Bouncy and trouncy and fun?" Sam laughed.

"That and I'm the only one," she winked. "Is there any food?"

"Yea," he nodded. "Come on, let's get you something to munch on and then I'm off to bed."

* * *

"Where are you going?"

Meg pulled her shirt over her head and turned to smile down at Castiel, "Can't imagine the Winchesters want me hanging around. Probably best I'm off of my own accord."

"They'll let you stay Meg."

"Yea, ok," she scoffed. "What do they want with me around?"

"You've been an asset to them in the past."

"Yea and they were never happy about it. Come on Cas, you know I can't stay," she said sitting back down on the bed next to him. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed the back of it. "I'm a demon. I don't belong here."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Cas, no-"

"You're in just as much danger out there as I am and I have a whole horde of de-winged angels looking for me. Just stay for a while. Make sure your demon powers are working right."

She watched him for a few seconds, contemplating what he was saying and remembering what the Doctor had told her in the TARDIS. Her powers seemed to be in a bit of a snooze so defending herself, let alone anyone else, was out of the question. She took a deep breath and gave him a sad smile, "Why are you so sweet on me Clarence?"

"I could ask you that same question."

She stood up, "How about a tour of this place?"

"Does that mean you're staying?" he asked sitting up.

"For now," she shrugged. "At least until the kid gets home."

He nodded before standing up and putting his own clothes on. Meg leaned back against the desk and waited patiently, enjoying the view while she could. Part of her still found what Ryse was saying, hard to be true. Castiel straightened up after he finished buttoning his shirt and looked at her, "What?"

"Nothing," she said winking at him and sauntering past and out the door. "So how'd they come across this place anyway?"

"It belonged to the Men of Letters," Castiel said following her out, "which their grandfather was a part of. One of the last known members."

"Interesting," she said as they walked back out to the main room where Dean was sitting, a cup of coffee in front of him.

"What are you two doing?" Dean grumbled at them.

"Cas is giving me a tour," Meg said smiling at him.

"Tour huh?" Dean asked looking over at Castiel who nodded. "Don't forget to charge her at the end."

"Oh we took care of that last night," she replied. Dean narrowed his eyes at her and shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"You face looks better than it did when we got back."

"Nothing like a little TLC to recharge the system, if you catch my drift. Come on Clarence, where's those showers at?"

Dean watched them go off and huffed. He really wasn't going to enjoy the demon's company, but it seemed he'd have to suck it up. The kid insisted they had to stay here and seemed to convince Zeke enough to keep him quiet and still. Ryse walked out from the TARDIS.

"Morning Uncle Dean."

"Morning kid," Dean sighed. "You just missed your parentals."

"Oh, no problem," she said sitting down with him at the table. "It's actually kind of weird seeing them together now before they're ya know…together."

"More together than you think…" he muttered. She gave him a confused look. "Nothing."

* * *

A/N: figured Zeke had to make an appearance...especially since it irritated me a little that he made Castiel leave in the S9-3... hope you're enjoying!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: two chaps tonight since i shall be gone for a week on a very big boat :) hoping to get a ton more writing done!

* * *

"So, when you headed back?" Dean asked.

"The Doctor said the TARDIS is almost ready. Going to get mom kinda drained it more than he intended, course that was probably some of my fault as well. Another day or two should be good enough to get me home and then get them back to where they're from."

"And then how long til you pop up again?"

"Nice try Uncle Dean," she chuckled. "Uncle Sam tried last night. I can't tell you."

"I don't get what the big deal is," he said leaning back in his seat. "And how is it you know everything about everything going on if you're not even born yet?"

"Bedtime stories."

"Bedtime stories? Really?"

"Yup," Ryse smiled. "You all would tell me stories about you're adventures and hunts from before I was born."

"Must've been some bedtime. Didn't you end up with nightmares?"

"Never bothered me any," she shrugged. "Besides, if you haven't already noticed, our family isn't exactly normal."

"That's an understatement," he chuckled. "So what, hang out here until your ride's ready?"

"Suppose so," she shrugged again. "Besides, my powers aren't fully back."

"Does it normally take this long?"

"Normally I have time to rest before I have to use it again. Unlike now when it's bam, bam, bam, back to back."

Sam came back into the bunker and threw a newspaper at Dean, "Problem. Got some strange things going on a town over."

"What kind of problem we looking at?" Dean asked picking up the paper.

"Unexplained deaths."

"Oh good, something different," he said as he unfolded the paper to read through it himself.

"Sounds like it should be a pretty simple hunt, seems demon related."

"Those never turn out simple," Dean muttered. He looked over at Ryse, "How 'bout it kid? You up for it?"

She smiled at him, "I think I can manage. Let me pop in and tell the Doctor and Clara where I'm going in case the TARDIS recharges while we're out and they want to leave."

"Yea, sure," Dean said as Sam pulled up out his laptop.

Ryse got up and walked back over to the TARDIS and walked inside. Clara and the Doctor were discussing something at the console. They stopped their conversation when Clara pointed out she was there.

"What's up?" Clara asked as Ryse got closer.

"I'm going out with my uncles," Ryse said bouncing on her toes in excitement.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting so you can send us back?" the Doctor huffed.

"This won't take much. As long as I don't access my powers while I'm out I should be fine," Ryse answered.

"Why don't I go with her?" Clara asked looking up at the Doctor.

"Too dangerous."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Ryse said. "And there's nowhere safer than with my uncles outside this bunker."

The Doctor looked at the two hopeful faces and growled at them, "Fine! But no killing!"

"It if comes to a matter of the whatever it is dying and Clara dying, which one you think is getting killed?" Ryse asked raising an eyebrow at him. "Maybe _you_ should go out with my Uncles."

"I'm quite alright," the Doctor responded. "Besides, there's something I want to discuss with Kevin and possibly your parents."

"Like what?" Ryse asked intrigued.

"Nothing that concerns you. I'm just interested in the whole demon and angels and want to know more and Kevin apparently has some stone tablet thing that is a tell-all about both species," the Doctor explained. "He told me I could take a look at them while I'm here."

"Oh, ok," Ryse nodded knowing what he was talking about. She could never figure out what they said even though she'd seen them a few times when Kevin was still trying to research if she was possible or not. "Let's go then Clara, they're waiting."

* * *

"Ha! I knew it!" the Doctor yelled excitedly causing Kevin to jump in surprise.

"Knew what?" Kevin asked as the Doctor picked up one of the tablets and scanned over it, excitement on his face.

"This further proves my theory. Do you know what this writing is?" the Doctor asked thrusting the tablet into Kevin's face.

"Uh, some sort of ancient text that only a very rare few can read?" Kevin replied.

"Sort of, but not my point! It's a form of ancient Galifreyan!" he said bouncing on his toes.

"Which is what exactly?"

"The language of my people," the Doctor beamed. "This just further proves my theory that this God is a Time Lord!"

"Which means what exactly?"

"Which means I really would like to go talk to this Metatron. Mainly just to further prove my theory and if God really has just up and disappeared, maybe, just maybe he never actually got stuck in the time lock and destroyed with everyone else. There might be another Time Lord out there!"

"What's the commotion about?" Meg asked as her and Castiel walked back into the room, Cas trialing behind her. He paused to look around.

"Where are the Winchesters and Ryse?" he asked noticing their absence.

"Oh, they went on a hunt," Kevin answered taking the tablet back from the Doctor who pouted at him.

"A hunt? Where?"

Kevin shrugged, "Didn't say really. Said it wasn't far and shouldn't take too long. Ryse and Clara went with."

"Ryse isn't strong enough to be helping on a hunt," Castiel said looking between the two men. "She should still be here recovering her strength to get home."

"She seemed ok to me," the Doctor shrugged. "She insisted on going anyway. Besides, Clara is with her if anything bad happens."

"There's a lot bad that can happen on a hunt. Clara alone will not be able to protect her and if it gets too-"

Meg put a hand on Castiel's arm to quiet him. He looked down at her. "Come on Cas, kid knows what she's doing otherwise she wouldn't have went along. It's noble and all acting like the concerned over protective parent, but you're not her father. Not yet at least. Do you really think she would have taken kindly to you trying to boss her and tell her what to do when you barely even know her to begin with?"

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Clara asked the brother's. She and Ryse were sitting in the back of the Impala. "We go charging in with holy water and bibles shouting Latin?"

Sam chuckled, "Not exactly. Gotta do a bit of background to figure out what we're dealing with. You ladies get to hang out in the car while we go talk to the authorities and see if we can get some information on the subject."

"Why don't you drop Clara and I off at the victim's family and we'll talk to them while you do that?" Ryse suggested.

"Don't think so kid," Dean answered. "You're sticking with us."

"Come on, don't be like that. I can help," Ryse whined.

"Ryse," Sam said, "We let you come with, you're doing what we say."

"Fine," she huffed.

"So," Clara asked leaning forward. As Dean pulled into the lot, "What do we think we're dealing with?"

"Going to figure it out," Dean said getting out.

"We'll be right out," Sam said to them. They closed the doors and Ryse watched them walk up to the precinct.

Ryse sighed and looked around the small town. Something didn't feel right, though there was a twinge of familiar there. She rolled down the window and stuck her head out, taking in the scents. She opened the door when she caught a smell of something familiar.

"Where are you going?" Clara asked.

"Just come on," Ryse said motioning to her as she followed her nose.

"Sam and Dean said to stay in the car."

"Yea well, spidey senses and all," Ryse said as the scent led her to an alley. She looked around, taking in the sights and smells. Something by the dumpster caught her attention and she walked over to it. Along the wall were deep gouge marks. "Crap."

"What?" Clara asked looking over her shoulder.

"I know what's here," she said smiling up at Clara. "Let's go back to the car and wait for my uncles."

Ryse looked around the alley quick before walking back to the car. Dean was just walking out of the precinct and glared at her when he saw they were no longer in the car.

"I told-"

"I know what's here," Ryse said cutting over his lecture.

"Yea, it's a demon," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

Ryse shook her head, "The demon brought a friend. I found claw marks in the alley over there."

"Ok. Claw marks, could mean anything. Could've been there awhile," Dean shrugged.

"Not with a fresh scent trail," she said tapping her nose. "There's a hellhound here."

"Yea, ok," Dean scoffed. "How do you figure that?"

Ryse rolled her eyes, "I know what they smell like. I bet anything it's a rogue cross-road demon cashing in on some deals."

"How do you know what they smell like?" Dean asked perplexed.

Ryse shrugged, "I've played with one since I was little."

"You what?" Ryse smiled at him. "Who let you play with a hellhound? How is that even possible? They're mean sons of a bitches."

Ryse sighed, "There's been one guarding the bunker ever since before I was born. Don't ask me how it got there, he's just always been there. He's the nicest thing really."

"This has Meg written all over it," Dean grumbled. "Only she would think it sadistic enough to let her kid play with a hellhound."

"Mom had nothing to do with it," Ryse growled back.

Dean was about to reply when Clara cut him off, "How do we take care of the one that's here?"

"Well," Dean sighed, "We can't see the bitches, so aim is gonna be hard. They can be slowed down by salt. Angel blades work, so does the knife."

"How are we supposed to stop something we can't see?" Clara asked confused.

"I can see them," Ryse said. "I can also see there's an angel hanging out in that diner over there watching us."


	13. Chapter 13

Dean looked over to where she meant and saw a dark haired man watching them from inside. He cursed and turned back to look at the girls, "Alright here's the deal. Clara, go inside to Sam. He's in the lobby waiting for the lady from the morgue to show up. Quietly tell him what's going on. Ryse and I are going to head over to the house of the one victim and talk to the missus. Try to avoid the angel dude."

"Ok," Clara nodded before walking up to the precinct. Dean motioned for Ryse to get in the car.

"So what's the story?" Ryse asked as Dean started the Impala.

"Three deaths, bodies torn apart which I guess does go along with your theory," Dean sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary before they died, which doesn't go along with the deal gone bad theory. Sam was waiting to see them to see if he can get anything off the case files."

Ryse nodded, "Ok. And Uncle Sam is looking over the bodies?"

"Yup, checking for anything strange," Dean replie dturning off the main road. "And if it is a hellhound, let me guess, you don't have the poewr to zap you and Clara back to the bunker?"

"Nope," Ryse shook her head. "You're stuck with us. Which you should be thankful about considering that a, I can see them, and b, that angel I told you about is now following us."

"You're kidding," Dean muttered looking in the rearview.

"Sorry," Ryse said turning to watch the car following them. "You know what he probably wants right?"

"Yea, Cas," Dean grumbled. "Hate to burst his bubble, he ain't getting near him."

"Agreed," Ryse said. "We could stop and take care of him?"

"We could," Dean nodded, keeping an eye between the road and the mirrow. "Or we could just see what he wants and deal with it that way."

Ryse shrugged, "Whatever you think is best. Keep in mind, what I am has to stay under wraps. They're going to be curious."

"Noted," Dean said. "Let's go question the first guy's wife."

"What cover story?"

"You're staying here," he said pulling up to a yellow house and shutting the car off.

"But I could help," Ryse whined.

"You're staying here. End of story," Dean said firmly. She huffed before looking around the property as he got out. There was no garden, just a lawn with no sign of being lived in. She watched Dean head up the walk to the front door and tweaked her hearing a bit so she could hear what was going on. A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties. "Hi, sorry to bother you. Are you Mrs. Blanton?"

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked her voice small.

"I'm Agent Ramone," he said flashing his fake FBI badge. "I'm here to follow-up with a few questions on your late husband. Is this a bad time?" She shook her head and moved to stand out on the porch with them. "Was he acting strangely at all up to his death?"

"Strange how?" she asked crossing her arms across her stomach.

"Did his habits change up to his death? Any new friends, hobbies?"

"No," she shook her head. "Everything was the same. He went to work, came home. I would make dinner. He'd watch TV afterwards and go to bed. Never went out with friends or anything. The only other thing he would do outside of that is watch this online blog from this one religion guy. I'm not religious so I didn't really pay attention much."

"Where was he when the incident happened?"

"He'd gone to the market for me because it was late," she shrugged. "If you don't mind, I have a lot to get done and I've answered all these questions already."

Before Dean could say anything else, she went back inside and closed the door on him. He turned around and shook his head at Ryse before walking back to the car and getting into the driver side, "That was productive."

Ryse looked back up to the house, "I get the feeling she's hiding something."

"What gave you that idea?" Dean asked sarcastically as he turned his car on and threw it in drive.

"What she told you sounded too rehearsed and she didn't act like the normal broken hearted widow," Ryse said turning to look at her uncle. He raised an eyebrow at her making her shrug, "Tweaked the hearing so I could listen. Anyway, she was also way too short with you...any other time you've taken me out on something like this, the family gives as much help and information as possible because they want the person caught that did this to them."

"Dude, how many hunts have you been on?" Dean asked.

"Well," she started trying to think, "A few."

"A few huh?" She gave him an innocent smile. "How many of those did you actually get invited on?"

"A few," she said smiling wider.

"Great…any chance devil traps or holy fire work on you?"

"Nope."

"Great…" he muttered as Ryse giggled at him. "So kid, you see angels and hellhounds, does that mean you see demons too?"

She shrugged, "When I tweak my eyesight I can. I didn't even think to try that back there."

"Let's catch up with Sam and see what they came up with. Call him and tell him to meet us at the diner," Dean said handing her his phone.

* * *

"Yea, we'll see you there," Sam said into the phone before hanging up. He shoved his phone in his pocket and looked over at Clara who was giving the bodies on the table strange looks. "That was Ryse. She and Dean are going to meet us over at the diner."

"Not sure I have an appetite," Clara said as her nose scrunched up.

"You do know you could have waited out in the lobby," Sam chuckled.

"Yea, but this sounded like it'd be more interesting at the time," she said. "Anything useful at least?"

"Well," Sam said glancing over the bodies, "They all were mangled by something, autopsy suggested an animal, so Ryse could be right about the hellhound. What I don't get is that the one body has burns on it that are strangely similar to that an angel uses to smite."

"What's that exactly?" Clara asked as Sam motioned to the doors.

"They kinda burn you from the inside," Sam answered.

Clara nodded as they left the morgue, "So how long have you and your brother been doing this?"

"We grew up with it," Sam sighed. "You could say it's the family business."

"Some business," Clara chuckled. "Risking your lives for people who don't even know what it's really like."

"That's the lifestyle. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How'd you end up with the Doctor?"

"Showed up on my doorstep one day dressed like a monk," Clara chuckled. "Used my hacker skills to help him save people from their Wi-fi. Been traveling with him ever since."

"You have hacker skills?"

"A bit," Clara shrugged.

"I should get you together with our friend Charlie. She's computer whiz," Sam chuckled. They were crossing the street now to the diner. Sam picked out Dean and Ryse sitting at a booth towards the back and motioned Clara to follow him. They sat down at the table. "How'd it go?"

"Well," Dean said leaning back, "apparently, Mr. Blanton was a normal, typical husband. Never did anything out of the ordinary, kept the same routine, friends."

"She wasn't very helpful," Ryse clarified. "What about you two?"

"The mortician said all three were attacked by animals at one point, one of the bodies had burn marks on it," Sam said lifting his coffee that Dean had ordered him to take a drink.

"What kind of burn marks?" Dean asked.

"The kind angels leave behind," Sam answered. Dean and Ryse exchanged looks. "What?"

"Time to trap us an angel," Dean said waving at the waitress for the check. "Kid said one was tailing us. Time to see what he wants and what he knows."

"What he wants is most likely Cas," Sam muttered.

"Yea well he ain't getting him," Dean grumbled back. "Something fishy is going on here. Demons, hellhounds, and angels. I'm not liking the mix."

* * *

A/N: there...I feel better, i fixed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Ryse huffed, leaning against the Impala. Her uncles had gone off to see if they could trap the angel that was following them earlier, leaving her and Clara with strict orders not to leave the Impala. They were to stay near it and the motel room they had gotten for the night. She wasn't happy at being left out. She could have easily have followed them, tracked down the angel, and interrogated him herself, but as Clara had pointed out, that would have most likely had broken into her reserve she had been building up to get them home. It was starting to get dark out and they still hadn't heard anything. Sam had left his phone in case they need to reach them for anything. Clara had already used it to check in with the Doctor and was able to report that everyone was having a splendid time back at the bunker. What that splendid time entailed, she was unclear and uninterested really. Ryse always liked to be out where the action was, which she knew her parents weren't too fond of.

"Ryse?" she head Clara call from the room door. Ryse turned to look at her. "Water's hot if you want some hot chocolate or something." Ryse nodded and pushed herself off the car, kicking a rock out of her way as she made her way back inside. Clara handed her a steaming mug of hot chocolate. "Why so sullen?"

Ryse shrugged, "Just wish I could be more helpful."

"I think you've helped plenty." Ryse scoffed at her. "You seemed lost in thought out there."

"Just missing home I guess."

"Yea, I guess it's a bit different being with family that doesn't even really know you," Clara nodded sitting down indian style on the one bed. Ryse nodded.

"I think the biggest thing is that my parents aren't really my parents here," Ryse said poking at one of the marshmallows floating. "I mean, they are, but they aren't. They don't really know me or believe I'm real yet."

"Sure they do. I mean, obviously you're real. They can't deny that," Clara reassured.

"I think dad believes it, but the look in mom's eyes," Ryse said closing her eyes in thought and shook her head. "I think it's going to take until I'm born for her to realize I'm real, that I'm possible."

"Well hey," Clara said, "Stop worrying. You're going to be home before you know it. Maybe even when we get back, the Doctor will have the TARDIS all refueled and we'll be able to get you back to your time at least and you won't have to worry about who believes what."

"Yea, I guess you're right," Ryse sighed. "It's still weird though." Clara smiled at her. "So what did the Doctor's tests have to say anyway?"

"Oh," Clara said, biting the inside of cheek, "everything came back fine."

Ryse narrowed her eyes at her, "What really happened?"

"Nothing really." Ryse continued to give her a skeptical look. "The Doctor said there was a bit of residual vortex energy flowing around because of your boost."

"Did he happen to mention why that boost was needed?" Clara shook her head. "Think it could have something to do with the fact that demon's possess humans and the fact that mom can't exactly smoke out because now she's stuck with the body she's in? Is she even a demon anymore?"

"Um, yes?" Clara said unsure. "The Doctor said once the vortex energy disappears from her system, all her old powers, minus possession, should come back. Why don't you talk to him when we get back if you're worried?"

Ryse was about to reply when she heard something outside. She looked over to the window, unsure of what it was she heard exactly. When she heard the noise again, she got up and went to the window, pulling aside the curtain to peek outside. Her heart leaped a bit in her chest. On the other side of the parking lot was a hellhound, nose to the ground. She recognized it almost instantly and without thinking, hurried out the door, amidst Clara's protest.

"Ryse, where are you going?"

"It's ok! I know that hellhound!" Ryse called back as she jogged away. Clara froze in the doorway, scared for the girl's life and unsure what she should do. She remembered the marks on the bodies at the morgue and what both brothers had told her about hellhounds in general.

"Ryse! Get back here!" Clara called again once she got over her initial shock. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and ran after her as Ryse stopped halfway into the parking lot, calling to something that Clara couldn't see. She heard a snarl and growling and watched as a confused look flashed across Ryse's face. "Ryse?"

Ryse put a hand out to stop Clara, "Go back to the room. Grab the brown bag on the counter and pour the contents in the door and windows."

"What?"

"Clara. Do it. I'll only keep his attention for so long," Ryse said staring at a spot Clara couldn't see.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone," Clara replied stepping closer to Ryse. She heard the growling deepen and grow more menacing.

"Yea and I'm not about to watch you get shredded," Ryse snapped. "I got this. Promise."

Clara gave her an unsure look, but the way Ryse's face was set she knew there was no arguing. There was only one thing she could do at this point. She backed away and back to the room, Ryse continuing to hold the invisible creatures attention. When Clara made it back to the room, she immediately grabbed Sam's phone and found Dean's number. Hands shaking, she dialed the number and held it up to her ear, pushing aside the curtain to look out at Ryse.

"What's up?" the gruff voice answered.

"Um, well," Clara said watching the young girl standing stock still in the parking lot. "Ryse is out in the parking lot."

"Ok," Dean said sounding confused, "the update is appreciated-"

"She's staring down a hellhound…I think."

"What!?" Dean snapped.

"Well she said she was."

"Son of a bitch…" he grumbled. "We're on our way. Get her inside and pour the-"

"Contents of the brown bag in the door and windows. Ryse already said. And I don't think I'm getting her inside."

"What do you mean? What's she doing?"

"I told you, standing in the parking lot , staring at something. The look on her face is kinda intimidating."

"Is she armed?"

"No. She kinda just ran out of the room saying she recognized it or something. I chased after her, but she told me to get back inside."

She head Dean huff into the phone, "Sam and I are on our way back. Put down the gopher dirt and get her inside if you can."

* * *

Ryse watched the beast pace in front of her, watching her. She could tell he was debating on if he was going to attack or not, she was actually surprised he hadn't. Her fingers started tingling, her power coming to surface of its own accord. The hellhound paused watching her.

"Well, well, well," a voice said from behind her. She turned to see a demon standing behind her. "This town is just riddled with angels, ain't it?" Ryse clenched her jaw. She didn't recognize the demon that was possessing the businessman staring at her, but that didn't mean this would end well. "Abadon will be so happy when I tell her about all the featherbrains we took out."

"What do you want?" Ryse asked, trying to divide her attention between the two.

The demon shrugged, "Following orders. I was trying to keep tabs on the one angel here so I could take him out since he kept giving me the slip, but then you show up out of nowhere."

"Pretty brave for a demon to be taking out angels," Ryse muttered knowing how the majority of demons flee rather than fight when it comes to a disagreement between them and an angel. If only she was back to full strength.

"Reason why I have help," he chuckled. The hellhound snarled in response. "Now what brings you here? You helping out that faction?"

"What faction?" Ryse asked playing dumb. She had hoped by the fact Clara had ran inside rather than continue to argue with her meant that she was on the phone with her uncles.

"Oh you know," he smirked, "the faction that's getting together to go after the featherbrain that kicked all the rest of you out. They want a pretty penny for his head."

Ryse rolled her eyes, which she hoped were still normal, "I work alone. I can't speak for my brethren and their revenge, but I don't need it. I was here before they were so I bear no ill feelings to what happened."

"Lies." She kept her poker face, but allowed a hint of curiosity to show. "I know for a fact that with you being disconnected from heaven that most of your powers are gone."

"You really want to test that theory?" Ryse asked. The demon shifted, his eyes narrowing as he watched her. "I don't know how many of us you've come across, but depending what level you're at up there, some of us may still have access to all their powers. Now what say we get to the point. What do you want?"

"Information." She raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Where are the Winchesters?"

"I'm sorry, who?"

The demon rolled his eyes, "Don't. That's their car and you reak of those two. Where are they?"

"I haven't the foggiest. I just came across them is all," she shrugged.

He smirked at her, "Why is it I don't believe you?" She tilted her head at him as her mind started going through the different fighting techniques her parents had taught her. "I was at the widow's house this afternoon when a charming young federal agent came to the door to question her. I caught a glance of the car he came in, that one over there in fact, and there was a striking similarity girl sitting in the passenger seat that resembles the one standing in front of me. Care to explain that?"

"Well hot damn diggity...you found me out," she sighed, widening her stance slightly for better balance at whatever was going to come at her. "Want a cookie?"

"Really, I'd love to rip your organs out one by one as you watch," the demon answered, "but how about you tell me where those knuckleheads are first?"

"Wish I could butterball," Ryse replied. A shot gun blast went off and Ryse ducked out of habit only to be tackled from behind by the hellhound. She heard the demon yell something, but the growling in her ear made it discernible. She reached back with an arm and grabbed the creature around the neck, flipping it over onto it's back before it could get it's claws into her. It twisted and landed on its feet, almost nose to nose with her. Her hands were tingling more fiercely now with the power she had been storing up for the last few days. She managed to flip over the hound as it went for another attack, granting her a quick glance over the lot to see Clara being pinned by the demon who appeared to have her in a chokehold. She landed and turned to run over and knock him over when the hellhound sunk its teeth into her shoulder and shook her, before sending her flying into the nearby dumpster.

Clara scrabbled to reach anything that could help get her attacker off. The shotgun she had used lay too far out of reach and she wasn't sure it was still loaded. Her eyesight was starting to black out from lack of oxygen and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was gone. Suddenly, she felt her body released from the hold as she fell to the ground and oxygen suddenly flow into her lungs. She gasped and coughed as strong hands helped her up. When her eyes were finally able to focus, she looked up into a familiar pair of green eyes.

* * *

A/N: Whelp, back from vacay. Didn't get much written as I would have liked so updates may be a bit slower than they have been, fair warning. I shall do my best though to update as quickly as I can in a timely manner. Will most likely start some extra editing that I missed here & there like the little oopsies I just fixed in the previous chapter. Hope everyone is enjoying & thanks for reading!


End file.
